Bloody Love and a Sad Destiny
by jennakat01
Summary: Another Harry Potter travels back in time to Tom Riddle. Yeah yeah I'm unoriginal. However, that doesn't mean my story is bad. Story is a bit different. Harry never knew Voldemort was Tom Riddle for one. Also, the war starts when Draco opens the Vanishing Cabinet. Hope you read and this WILL be Slash. Enjoy :) Full summary within. Give it a try :)
1. Prologue

Hello readers. :) I'm going to go ahead and give you all a summary of what this is going to be about. Hopefully someone will like it. :)

Summary: Harry Potter has been through Hell and back. Everyone around him is dead and he doesn't know what to do. Dumbledore had left him with an encrypted message and sent him on his way, but everyone knows that Hermione was the one who was good with riddles. A now 16 year old, soon to be 17, Harry embarks on an adventure to his one and only adversary and equal; Tom Riddle. Will Harry kill Tom like he thinks he should or will he find another way to set everything right?

Warnings: This is going to be a dark story. Harry is going to be pretty far gone, but I'm not sure if I'm going to make _him_ dark or not. Either way, there will probably be some slash in the future and lots of abuse from Dursley's, memories of what happened to his loved ones, and other not-so-great stuff. I honestly don't think its too bad, but some might and I really don't want to be reported so there.

Disclaimer: I don't even know why we have to put this up. No, I don't own Harry Potter. And I never will. I'm not going to repeat this in any other chapter okay.

Few Heads-ups- The Vanishing Cabinet was opened at the BEGINNING of sixth year. This is only because I want Harry and Tom to be the same age, that's all. Tom will be a few months older, but they'll be in the same grade. Also, (think I put this in the first summary idk) Harry never knew about the diary or how Voldemort was actually Tom Riddle. When I imagine this time travel stuff, I always think its unrealistic that Harry would forgive Tom for what he will do. Bull-crap that he hasn't done it yet. He has the potential. I would blame him. Don't worry, he'll find out eventually, but only after they become friends. Also, the date is June 3rd at present time. That's my birthday :D

Btw, my other stories will be updated on eventually. I only have three days left of school and even though I'm volunteering this summer I have a LOT of free time. Hopefully I can finish up or at least update all my stories in the next 3 months. I haven't abandoned any of them so yeah. :) Also, I got inspiration for this while listening to "Once Upon a Dream" from the new _Maleficent _movie. That song is so creepy and great. I recommend it to anyone who likes creepy stuff, but not loud. :D Anyways, hope you enjoy the Prologue. This story isn't going to be very long by the way. Its more focused on feel-ly shit so the chapters will be longer than my normal ones, but there won't be a lot. Less than 20 probably. Anyways, enjoy. :)

* * *

Prologue

"Man makes plans . . . and God laughs."  
―Michael Chabon

It had been so long. So long since he had a nice warm bed to sleep in, a hot meal to be eaten where afterwards you were _actually full_. Times where he had sat in a classroom listening to teachers drag on and on about what he thought to be unimportant. So long since he had...he had spoken to his friends and actually _laughed. _Just little things that so many had taken for granted before the war had actually started. It had been so long since Harry had actually been happy, and he would do anything, _anything, _to change it. And change it he would.

_AloneAloneAlone. _That's all Harry had been since Draco let _Him _into Hogwarts.

He had seen so many things. Things that were too foul to even be uttered by a mere mortal's lips. It had been a little over a year since Hogwarts had fallen, and shortly after, the Ministry. When the Vanishing Cabinet had been opened by Malfoy, Death Eaters hadn't been the only ones to enter.

First, _His _wardmaster, Dolohov, had entered. He had taken down the wards against apparation and specifically _Him. _That's when it all went to Hell. When it got so bad that the Devil himself turned his head.

Students were just killed at first. Just a simple _Avada Kedavra _or even a hard throw to one of the cold, stone walls. Then they began to get creative.

Students were slowly skinned and picked apart until their minds retreated deep into themselves to escape the pain. Either that or they would beg for death. Beg for the _sweet release _that _His _sadistic servants would never be generous enough to give. Eventually, they to, escaped into themselves and they would be blown to bits shortly afterward.

One boy, a second-year, was forced to undergo a long, spiked, piece of wire traveling throughout his veins. He was literally ripped apart from the inside.

"That's the great thing about magic though." Bellatrix would whisper to herself like as if she were both the student and schoolteacher, "Just a small healing charm and the spell _Vigiliae _and they'll stay awake and alive until you're done with them."

Over and over students were tortured. One girl even had her scalp ripped off with the help of her long, golden curls.

They cackled at her screams.

One of the worst fates was when they forced you to kill others. You would torture and kill your own brothers, sisters, and friends until you were just as gone as those you wrenched piercing screams out of.

The battle only lasted for 2 weeks, but it was a time no one could ever forget. In the end, only Harry survived.

He didn't know how it happened. Everyone had tried to protect him.

First Lupin and Tonks had fallen. Then the teachers (excluding Mcgonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore). After that the Weasley's were killed brutally by Bellatrix herself.

Harry had to watch while a hole was cut at the back of Ron's neck and his spine was ripped out. Then gasoline was poured inside the hole and he was set on fire from within. Harry would never forget the sight of Ron's sanity and hope leaving his light blue eyes.

After they were all killed Hermione was taken by one of the male Death Eaters. She had sacrificed herself for him. He never saw what they did to her, but he heard the sound of a falling clothing and screams so he could guess.

He had tried so hard. He had killed Death Eater after Death Eater, but it wasn't enough. Eventually they all fell. Even Dumbledore himself. Harry had escaped shortly after his death by portkey. With Dumbledore's dying breath he had sent the portkey at Harry and whispered,

"Go to where it all began and you can change it all my boy. Just follow your heart and it will all be right again." And he had fallen by an _Avada Kedavra _sent by _His _hand.

It had been a little under a year since then, but Harry hadn't forgotten. Harry could _never _forget.

Finally, he had discovered what Dumbledore had meant. It had all began where _He _had marked Harry. It had all begun on that fateful Halloween night where Harry had been marked as _His _equal. The day his parent's had died; the first people to ever sacrifice themselves for him.

Godric's Hollow.

Harry himself now stood in front of his would-be home. Where he could have had a normal life. A _happy _life.

If you looked at Harry now, you wouldn't see the Boy-Who-Lived.

You would see a petite, but extremely bony boy with raven-black hair. The dirt and blood that streaked his face covered the pale skin underneath. Slightly unhinged _Avada Kedavra _green eyes were bright under the moonlight. Bright with the hope that he could fix all the death and despair that now plagued the world. Cuts and bruises littered across previously unmarked skin.

He slowly entered the house he would have grown up in for the first time. He made his way up the blackened stairs, following a strange magic. Over the course of the year he had studied. He had improved to the best of his ability. He had done everything and more so he could survive. Not for himself, but for all of those that had died for him. He would not let their lives be lost in vain. They were too special for that.

Now, he was powerful enough to sense magic. He followed the pull and found what he thought to be a pensieve. However, this one was a golden color; not the pale-ish blue most were.

Inside was a single memory. Harry didn't even think about what he was doing. All he knew was that he needed an escape. He needed to make things _right. _So he sunk his head into the golden surface and began a journey that would end with revenge, death, forgiveness, desire, and perhaps love if he's lucky enough.

* * *

Spells:

_Vigiliae_- staying awake in Latin


	2. Expectations

I know I promised longer chapters and the next one will go all the way to Harry going to Hogwarts, but I wanted to go ahead and get the background info in before I started the actual story so here you go :) Also, I already have a review so I'll go ahead and answer it :D

Yours Truly- Thanks a lot for the praise! :D I don't think I deserve it quite yet but thanks nonetheless. Tom will DEFINETLY be great. :D I'm hoping to make this into a "Tom sees Harry and seduces his poor innocent soul" :D Harry just won't know what hit em' Hope you like Tom POV because I'm going to do a lot of that, I just hope I'll be able to pull it off alright. Thanks again for the review and I hope you like this chappy too!

Btw Harry is going from June 3rd 1997 to 1944. This is 53 years. Harry right now would be 16 and Tom should be 17. I'm not sure if this is completely right, but if its not pretend it is. I want Harry to be younger than Tom (doesn't feel right for Harry to be older) but I also need them to be in the same grade. Hopefully, if I'm wrong, it doesn't bother you all too much. I'm not changing it either way but I just wanted to let you all know how it is. If you have any questions about the whole time-travel aspect just review and I'll PM you with answers :) Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Explanations

"People say 'I'm taking it one day at a time'. You know what? So is everybody. That's how time works."  
― Hannibal Buress

Harry dropped down and landed on the balls of his feet; automatically alert and aware of his surroundings. In front of him was a man. He had silver hair and a long beard curled into a braid. Even though his face and body made a picture of an old and frail man his eyes spoke a different story. They were a clear, pure blue that whispered of knowledge and trustworthiness. Harry was wary of him immediately.

"Hello son. Are you alright? If you're who I think you are then we have much to speak of."

Harry just stared. He hadn't properly spoken to anyone in over 7 months. He didn't even know if he could still talk.

"What's your name boy? Mine is Nicholas Flamel." He raised a weathered, but strong-looking hand in his direction.

"Flamel." Harry whispered. He wasn't stupid. The memory must have been Flamel's and not Dumbledore's. The only question was how on Earth Nicholas could see him if this was a memory and how Flamel seemed to know who he was and why he was here. Unless…

"You're Nicholas Flamel? The famous alchemist? That means you probably made alterations to whatever was inside of a pensive, giving you the ability to see me. Can anyone else see me? Do I leave once this memory ends? How do you know who I am?" Harry breathed heavily and penetrated the old man with his bright green gaze. He just chucked.

"Albus spoke of you, but never of your cleverness. This means I am to believe that you are the one and only Mr. Potter?" His blue eyes glimmered with humor.

"Come with me to my home and I will explain everything." Harry was still wary, but he trusted Dumbledore's judgment. Flamel lightly gripped Harry's upper arm, but Harry still winced slightly. Flamel frowned, but quickly masked his sadness.

"I'm going to apparate, so prepare yourself." For a minute Flamel was trapped in Harry's unnaturally green gaze, but they disappeared before he could make sense of what exactly was hidden beneath those irises.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Nicolas exclaimed with a flourish of his hands.

Harry lightly turned on his heel and took it all in. It was modest enough. The living room was filled with two dark brown leather couches and the walls were a cream color. A fire was crackling in front of the two seats. The wooden floor led to a small dining room with a 4-chair table. From there, there was a kitchen with various cooking tools. In the back there was a hallway that seemed to lead to two rooms and a basement. All the rooms were done in the same light creams, browns, and some golds. Harry turned back around and set his eyes on Flamel.

"Yes, you have a lovely home sir. Now that we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way, maybe you could answer my questions." Flamel just grinned lightly and motioned towards one of the couches.

"Then let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Harry sighed while rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"I've gone back about 53 years into the past and I'm stuck here?" Harry poised his verdant gaze upon the man responsible and scrutinized him with it. "

"It's not my fault Albus didn't give you a manual." Flamel grinned, not in the least reprimanded by his glare.

"Besides, your world probably sucked so enjoy your time here. If it comes down to it, I could probably come up with a solution to take you back. I will make the stuff that brought you here won't I?" Harry just shook his head.

"If I go back there, there will be a different Harry since I fully intend on changing the past. That's why I'm here right?" Harry righted himself all of a sudden.

"Does this mean my being here will cause me to not exist? How can there be two Harry Potter's in one timeline? And if I change the past to where I don't exist then how can I be here to change it? Its a paradox!" Harry was now shaking and wringing his hands worriedly.

Flamel dared to lay one heavy hand upon the younger man's two smaller ones. Harry flinched but didn't pull away.

"Calm down child. You would be right if there weren't alternate dimensions. Where do you think the Veil leads to?" Nicolas smiled. Harry's eyes just became more worried.

"Then what about my dimension!? How do I save them too?" Flamel just sighed and moved both hands to Harry's shoulders.

"Every timeline follows a basic path. Right now, every path ends with whatever event you're trying to change. You being here and changing it will wipe out that one event. Your original timeline has already happened. That event has gone on and that's that. However, you can save every other timeline where this hasn't happened yet." Harry just looked up confusedly.

"Don't worry my boy. No one truly understands it either." Harry put his head into his hands and groaned. Flamel just smiled slightly and patted him on the back.

"Now come on boy, you need a shower and some grub in your tum." Harry just lifted his head and whispered disbelievingly,

"Did you _really _just make that rhyme?" Flamel just let out a huge heartfelt laugh.

"Damn right I did." As he turned, Harry unintentionally let loose a small upturn of his lips. Unknowingly to Flamel, this was the first smile he had had in almost a year.


	3. Kallistratia

Hi again! :D Sorry this chapter took so long. I meant for it to be up yesterday, but I had to edit and I was really tired. Anyways, this is more of a filler as well, the action, or Tom and Harry stuff doesn't start up until next chapter. I'm trying to make these chapters longer so the next one probably won't be up till later this week. Maybe Friday? Hopefully I can get it up earlier but I'm not making promises. Anyways, I have a review to write back to :D

Harry1675- Thanks for your review :) Also, I'm surprised no one else has thought of Harry not knowing who Tom is. Honestly, I can't imagine Harry getting it on with who he knows will be Voldemort. However, I CAN see him finding out who Tom is, but already love him so he forgives. Either way, I hope you like how this story progresses and make sure to keep reviewing! :D

*_stuff they say blah blah* _Means Parseltongue if you're not smart enough to figure it out.

* * *

Chapter 3

Kallistratia

"The right hand doesn't know what the left is doing" is a phrase that refers to times when people ought to know, but don't know, about something that is happening very close to them. For instance, you ought to know about the man who watches you when you sleep."  
― Lemony Snicket

* * *

"Harry! Get your lazy butt up! We need to get your supplies from Diagon Alley!" Harry just ignored him. He was too comfortable to even think about leaving the encompassing warmth.

_How dare you require things of me! _Was his first coherent thought. However, Harry's excitement for his impending trip to his first home overwhelmed the need to "laze about on his skinny arse all day like a stereotypical teen" as Nick had taken to mumbling under his breath every time Harry was a bit slow to move in the morning.

Harry could honestly say he didn't give a shit if he lazed about all the time. He decided he would enjoy these small comforts as long as he could. He was Harry Potter after all, trouble _would _come his way eventually. 53 years in the past or not.

Harry slowly lifted his raven-black hair covered head from his silky brown pillow. He spread his child-like hands across the dark green duvet and sighed, but happily. These last few months had been a new experience to Harry. Never before had he been so..._peaceful._Nothing was expected of him here, or at least nothing more than chores or the study material he was given to complete. Both of those things he didn't mind doing in the least and he actually enjoyed the school work Nick gave him.

He had learned a lot over the course of the summer. He could honestly say he was completely caught up from the past six years of incompetent teachers or having to worry about _dying. _Also, stupidly following after Ron so he would be his friend didn't help matters. Harry's face contorted into sadness. _Ron… _Harry shook his head roughly. _No. I won't be affected by that anymore. There's no use in wallowing in sorrow. I'll change it all. _Harry's mood brightened with that thought.

Him and Nick had been talking about how Harry would change the past. Nick was still adamant on Harry not telling him about the future since he would live to that time so his knowing could change everything in a bad way. Harry was a private person so he felt no need to tell him about what happened. Besides, Nick was pretty emotional. He would probably try to comfort Harry and that was one thing he didn't want.

What had happened was not something Harry was ready to face yet. It was too fresh and too horrible. Right now he just wanted to bury it into his subconscious and just _forget. _He knew it was selfish of him to try to forget his friends and family, but all he wanted was to be happy for once in his fucking life. Besides, he would fix it for them either way so there was no use in ruining his own life. Or at least, that's what he told himself.

Harry shook his head again and buried those thoughts behind his Occlumency barriers. That was another thing Nick had been helping him with. It turned out that Snape hadn't properly been teaching him the mind arts. _Surprise there. _Harry was actually a natural at it, or he was when he had a proper teacher. Nick told him that right now he had barriers that were more powerful than most wizards.

Dumbledore's and Nick's were still more powerful, but they were also decades older than Harry and either _just_ as magically powerful or more so. It wouldn't make sense for Harry's to be better. All Harry needed to be was more powerful than _Him. _He wasn't sure how old _He _was right now, but Harry knew _He _was younger than Dumbledore by a few decades so Harry guessed _He _was in between 20 and 30. _He's probably gathering followers now. _Harry thought to himself and almost shivered. _At least I don't have to go to school with Him. I don't think I could take that. _Harry actually shivered with that thought.

Harry had already thought of a plan and he was quite happy with it actually. He would get his NEWTs at Hogwarts and basically just get as powerful as he could. Until _He _started making an appearance, and Harry was sure _He _didn't start the war until about 1970. Until then he would just get as powerful as he could. Once _He _started attacking people and whatnot Harry would strike with the help of Nick. With the extra years of training Harry was pretty confident in himself.

Nick had told him over and over that Harry was abnormally powerful for his age and even though Harry didn't think himself _that _powerful, he did know he was more powerful than the average wizard. With the help of Nick, Dumbledore, and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry was sure that he could end _Him _before any damage could be done. _I'll be able to see everyone again. _

Harry teared up a bit with that thought but quickly got rid of the notion. They wouldn't be the same people he knew. Besides, he could never try to replace the ones he loved. Their unique experiences had made them into who they were. These people wouldn't go through the same hardships they had. Either way, Harry was just happy that he could finally do something. He wasn't the scared little boy that he used to be.

Harry slowly made his way into his bathroom; the silver tiles cold against his small, pale feet. Harry took a look at himself in the mirror and was yet again surprised at what he saw. Black-as-night hair was longer than before and curled slightly against his jawline. It wasn't as messy as before but it wasn't even close to being tamable. He was happy to see that he had filled out a bit. All those weeks of dueling with Nick and riding his Firebolt (when he had gone in the pensieve he had kept a moleskin pouch with his Invisibility cloak, Marauder's map, and photobook of his parents with him. Thank Merlin his Firebolt was also inside. The brooms of this era were just pathetic.) had given him a lithe figure. At least his ribs and spine no longer showed.

However, all the sun hadn't helped his pale complexion. He was still as white as a porcelain doll to his displeasure. He was still petite, which just added to his feminine look, along with his heart-shaped face and small nose and lips.

"I look like a fucking fairy." Harry glared. "At least my eyes look deadly." Harry gave himself another funny look and got into the shower.

Even though he had been enjoying hot showers for over 2 months now it didn't mean he stopped appreciating them. He would never forget how much it sucked to not live a life of comfort. The little things were still heavenly to Harry and he didn't think they ever wouldn't be. He got out and stretched slightly and put on a pair of muggle jeans and a dark purple v-neck shirt.

He still didn't understand the wizarding robes. They were hard to move in and Harry still thought muggle clothing was much more comfortable. Nonetheless, he still slipped on a light black robe. He made sure to have Nick ask the tailor to make all of his robes a bit shorter than normal; that way they didn't get in the way of his feet. They were also excellent for dueling.

Harry slowly walked down the hallway and was greeted with a sight that never failed to make him smile. Nick always felt the need to make Harry breakfast since he was a "short-ass midget that needs to grow a few inches so he didn't look like a little girl." Harry's being "short" had always been a soft spot of his, but over these last few months Nick had become something special in his life. Something he had never had before. _Someone I can trust. _Harry truly smiled at that thought.

Yes, Nick was someone Harry could trust completely. He was a friend, a mentor, a roommate, and in some instances, just like a father. Harry was so very grateful for him, and that's why he could get away with making fun of Harry, but that didn't mean Harry couldn't make fun back.

"Sure you should be moving about like that old man? Wouldn't want you to forget where you are and set yourself on fire. Oh wait, I take that back. You screaming like a little girl would be something _hilarious _to see." Nick slowly turned around with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"Me? Old? Please, I am in my prime and you damn well know it. You know, that last woman I was with said I had the speed of a-" Harry threw a wandless _Silencio _in Nick's direction.

"Shut up you cretin. I swear, some would consider what you were about to say child abuse. I have no interest in your _conquests." _Nick had already wandlessly removed the charm and shot a parental glare at Harry and waved his finger mockingly.

"Please, my boy. You need all the advice you can get. With your looks a girl's more likely to dress you up then fuck ya." Harry just shook his head and flipped the bird at Nick's now-turned back.

"I saw that!" Nick yelled obnoxiously, but Harry was already busy pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"So what's the plan Nick?" Harry asked absentmindedly. Harry wasn't too worried about getting supplies. However, he was interested in seeing Diagon Alley. Word was that Grindelwald was gaining power and was making his way towards England. Harry knew he wouldn't actually enter since Dumbledore would defeat him before he got the chance, but he wanted to see if everyone was as scared of this Dark Lord as _Him. _Granted, people weren't afraid to use his name, but that didn't mean he wasn't still a Dark Lord. You had to be pretty powerful to have that title.

Also, he was a little more than excited to meet some of his friend's older relatives at Hogwarts. He was also just excited to _be _at Hogwarts again. The only thing that slightly worried him was one, Dumbledore might end up recognizing him if he was born later in life, and two, he would end up in Slytherin. Not that he had any prejudice against them anymore. That was a childish thought and he could honestly now respect the need to protect yourself first. It was cowardly, but you're more able to help someone if you get away and can rescue from afar. It's just common sense, and that's what worried Harry.

With that way of thinking there was no doubt that he no longer fit into the House of Gryffindor. The only thing that bothered Harry was that many of _His _inner circle would probably be going to school now. Future Death Eaters. Granted, he didn't know the exact names, but it would still be uncomfortable to be in their presence. However, he was sure he could get over that.

He knew that he would enjoy that intelligence and subtlety in Slytherin. Gryffindor's often bothered you if they thought something was wrong and wouldn't quit poking and prodding until you told. That was one of Hermione's biggest problems. Harry had loved her to death, but her nosiness was fucking annoying. Slytherin, on the other hand, knew how to respect distance, and for that, Harry knew he would be grateful. Harry was definitely not the same person he was a few years ago and probably not even one year ago. War had hardened him and Harry had had to tap into his more Slytherin side to survive.

Gryffindor brashness will get you nowhere in a fight against someone immensely more powerful and smarter than you. Harry had learned and grown and there was no going back now. Nick came over and laid a plate of oatmeal in front of Harry and a few eggs with bacon in front of himself.

"Well, we'll head to Diagon and pick up books and some other things we both need. You also need to go ahead and take your OWLs today. I trust you'll have no problems?" Harry nodded slightly in affirmation.

"I expect only Exceeds Expectations and Outstandings you got me?" Harry smirked lightly. Nick had taught him so much this summer. Harry would be surprised if he got any lower than an Outstanding in anything other than Arithmancy or Ancient Ruins, and that was just because he just started the two subjects this summer. Nick was a great teacher though so he was very confident.

"Of course. And you've enrolled me already, correct? I'll still be going into my seventh year and everything?" Nick gave him a dull look and set his fork down. "Yes Mr. Potter. Nicky is competent enough to get you enrolled in a school." Harry just gave him an eyeroll in response and asked,

"Do you know how my sorting will work out? I don't mind going in front of everyone but I would prefer not to." Nick quickly changed his expression and got back to business.

"You'll be sorted last and introduced to the whole school as Harry Flamel. When you get off the train go on the carriages as the older kids do. Just try not to hex anyone beforehand. I don't want Dumbledore to regret letting you in without question."

Harry smiled slightly and nodded. He was actually quite happy with taking Nick's name. Of course he couldn't go as being a Potter. The Potter family would still be alive so they might question his identity. Harry was posing as Nick's long-lost cousin from a small town in Wales. His mother and father had been killed in a raid a few months ago, which was supported by the fact that Grindelwald _had _attacked Wales in mid-March and had left hundreds of casualties. Harry had survived by hiding in a bomb shelter during the time of the raid. He "supposedly" had been trapped for 5 days and Nick had gone to see if any of his family was still alive. Then he had found Harry and had taken him in.

Harry was confident enough with his story and was_ yet again_ counting on the fact that Slytherins weren't very nosy. As long as they didn't ask too many questions he would be fine. Nick abruptly stood, shaking the table slightly in the process.

"You ready boy? I need to stop and talk to the goblins while you take your tests so if I'm not there once you're done just go to the Leaky Cauldron and grab some grub. I'm sure after showing your _limitless intelligence _off to the Ministry workers your work up quite an appetite." Harry just gave him a razor-sharp grin and quipped,

"I'm glad you've finally accepted my abilities. About time you finally realized I'm a genius and need proper respect." Nick grabbed Harry's shoulder and proceeded to ruffle his now even messier hair.

"There. Now you look like the goof you actually are." Harry lightly punched him on the arm and wordlessly cleaned his plate and set it in the dishwasher.

"Let's go before you get too old to apparate. And trust me, you aren't too far from reaching that point."

"Impudent brat." Harry just smiled innocently and Nick grabbed his arm and apparated with a barely audible _Pop!_

* * *

The tests were easier than he thought they would be. He was sure he had gotten an Outstanding in everything besides Arithmancy. It had never been his strongest subject, but whatever. Eight Outstandings was amazing by itself. Just like he expected, Nick wasn't there once he had finished so Harry slowly made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was just about to enter when he caught sight of Knockturn Alley.

Harry had to admit to himself that the Dark Arts had always piqued his interest. To him, magic was just magic. It was the user that used it for nefarious, or helpful purposes. With that thought, dark magic couldn't just be _bad_. From what Harry had seen, the killing curse was a very humane way to kill someone. The torture curse could re-start a person's heart and _imperio _could stop someone from attacking you or someone else.

Everything was based on intent and magic wasn't an exception. Besides, Harry needed to be able to fight fire with fire, even though certain Dark spells were extremely difficult for him. His core was just fundamentally Light. That didn't mean he couldn't use Dark spells, it just meant it took him longer to master them, however that didn't make them any less powerful when he used them. That was something a lot of wizards didn't know.

Every wizard could learn any type of magic. Most people were Neutrals, so everything was about the same difficulty to them. Granted, if you were more intelligent or were more in touch with your core/just had more powerful magic resources, then you could learn spells faster and be better at them than an average or even a weak wizard. However, every wizard could learn any spell as long as they had the will and the power.

When you had an affinity for a certain magic, like how you were either Light or Dark that just meant those spells came more easily to you and took less of your magic to preform. It didn't make you more powerful though. How powerful you are depends entirely on how smart you are or how large your magical core is. Your affinity also didn't affect your personality like most thought. You could be a Dark wizard and be the nicest guy ever and the same towards a Light wizard. Harry had also noticed that his core seemed a bit...odd.

It was almost like he was entirely Light, but there was an area of darkness within him. It made it so Dark spells weren't as hard as they could be and he was glad for it. It was almost like he had the best of both worlds. As these thoughts flew through his mind he entered a shop called "Dark Creatures Emporium". Harry had been wanting a pet lately to replace Hedwig. He missed her a lot. She had been one of his last friends to die. He slowly opened the door and was met by a surprisingly clean shop filled to the brim with creatures of various types locked inside of cages.

It wasn't very loud, but that was to be expected since most of these creatures would be magical and by that, meaning they would be much more intelligent than a common animal. Harry knew that if he were to have patience with a pet he would need it to be quiet and have some semblance of intelligence.

He started looking over the many types of animals and saw a few Acromantula, some dangerous looking reptiles, and seven Kneazles with wings. There were many other creatures, some of them extremely deadly, but those weren't what he was looking for.

Finally he got to the snakes. What better animal to have than one he could actually speak with? He had long ago given up the notion that being a Parselmouth was a bad thing. Snakes could actually make good conversation and he was done caring what others thought of him.

He looked around a bit and finally caught sight of a very unique-looking snake. Her scales were a beautiful dark emerald with a bluish hue. She looked to be a little under 30 feet long, but she was also a younger snake. Just a few decades old. It seemed to be that she was a mix of Runespoor, Basilisk, and Puff Adder. Her venom was also powerful enough to kill over 50 men with one bite.

Since she had noticed his watching her she started hissing at him. He noticed that her tongue was the blue of her hue and her fangs were a pearly white. Black venom dripped from the tips. Harry just smiled at her.

*_What a beautiful creature you are. If not for the basilisk I would name you the Queen of Snakes.* _She stopped hissing abruptly. She slithered over to the front of her cage and cocked her head in a curious way.

*_A ssspeaker? I have never met one of the descendents of the Naga. I have only heard ssstories of one other powerful ssspeaker. I can sssmell your power, but are you he?* _Harry just stared for a moment. _So He's already building his army. Or at least, He's making himself well known to the snakes. I may have to stop him earlier than I had predicted. _Harry shook himself internally. He could worry about that later.

*_No, I am not he. I am that __**thing's **__enemy. Are you willing to be my companion even if I am not friend's with that powerful wizard?* _The snake almost seemed to smile.

*_That wizzzard wasssn't the one who ressscued me from thisss Hell. My allegienccce is not with him. However, it can be with you.* _Harry grinned down at the creature and his new friend.

*_Thank you beautiful. May I ask your name?* _

_* I...do not have one. You can name me what you wisssh.* _Harry thought about it for a moment and reached inside the cage and lightly caressed his new friend's scales.

*_I shall name you Kallistratia for your beauty and power. Kal for short if you don't mind.* _Kal slithered up Harry's arm and butted her head against his temple.

*_I approve young massster.* _

_*No my dear,* _Harry said as he set her upon his shoulders, *_It's just Harry. I'm...just Harry.* _

* * *

FYI: Kallistratia is Greek for beautiful army. It's actually spelt Kallistrate, but I wanted the "ia" :D Hope you liked this chapter. Next will be Harry going to Hogwarts and his first meeting with Tom Riddle! :D


	4. A New Destiny

Hi people! I said Friday and here it is. On Friday. :) Hope you're pleased. I tried to make this chapter longer since you had to wait, but whatever. :) I'm kind of worried about my Tom POV, so if it sucks then I want you to review and tell me! I love constructive criticism because I know my writing isn't perfect and it let's me know people actually read my stuff and like it enough to review about it :) Also, I have a few reviews to answer and let me say, one of them was HUGE and I was super impressed. It made me hurry up and finish this chapter :D

Yours Truly- You're very welcome! Thanks for the review as well :) I appreciate it. Tom will definitely be doing some wooing hehehe, he meets him this chapter AND we see some Tom POV :D Hope you like it. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last and seriously, thanks for reviewing :)

Fae0306- Can't really reply to a review just saying, "Wonderful" :D But I still feel the need to recognize you. Thanks for the review and for reading my story. :) I hope this chapter meets your expectations and/or surpasses them :)

magicanimegurl- Thanks for the review! Honestly, I had no idea people actually read my AN's. Most people find them annoying :D But I'm glad I'm an exception to you. I really like the snake name too :) I didn't want to do something someone else had done so I spent awhile trying to find a name :) Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! :D

Marigold- Thanks for the compliment :) I try not to have too many mistakes in my writing and I try to make the story flow well, but sometimes I'm not sure. It's nice to know someone likes my writing though! :) I really like the Tom wooing aspect as well. There aren't enough stories like that. I just find it weird when Harry likes Tom before Tom likes Harry. I would think Harry would need the extra push. Besides. his innocence is adorable! :D Hope you like the chapter and keep reading!

EveryLastDrop- Thank you so much for your long review AND constructive criticism. :) You even made me edit this chapter because you're right. Harry did seem to be recovering too quickly. Thanks :D I tried to make Nick different from any other that I've read. I want my story to be original, but also follow the same path as other Tom/Harry fics that are set in the past since there aren't enough that are good or finished. I'm glad Nick is different from in other stories though :D I like his light-heartedness. I wanted that chapter to show how much being with Nick had changed Harry. He had been so lost and depressed, but then he FINALLY had someone that he cared about and wasn't afraid to lose. Later on the story will get a lot darker so I thought a few fluffy chapters would be nice :) I have some sad stuff planned. Anyways, I also chose the snake name for that reason! She's going to be a main help for Harry once things start going down-hill for him, but that won't be for a little while. I really appreciate the longer review and hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the ones before! :)

SOOO! :D I really like how many reviews I got, even though I would like a few more :D Anyways, hope you like this chapter and I'll probably come out with the next some time next week.

* * *

Chapter 4

A New Destiny

"Friendship is born at that moment when one man says to another: "What! You too? I thought that no one but myself . . .""  
― C.S. Lewis, _The Four Loves_

* * *

"That's it Harry! You gotta dodge! You're not a fucking tree are you? Get out of the way!" Nick yelled while throwing all manner of jinxes and curses at Harry. Harry wasn't allowed to use his wand during these dueling sessions, and even though he _could _have used his wandless magic, he knew the purpose of these lessons so he didn't. Finally, Harry managed to grab Nick's wand arm and quickly disarm him. Nick breathed heavily and ruffled Harry's silky locks.

"That's my boy! Whatever wizard decided muggle techniques were barbaric and stupid was obviously a fat Ministry worker who uses a weak Levitation charm if he ever wants to move about! Dodging is the best way to avoid spells. Not only does it not waste your magical energy, but it surprises your opponent since most wizards rely on simple _Protegos. _Idiots the lot of em'."

Harry grinned up at Nick. Today was his last day at what had become his home. Lately their schedule had been getting up at 6:00 a.m. and practicing dueling. Then they would eat breakfast. After that Harry would be given time to finish his homework, ride around on his broom, or just do whatever. Then he would help Nick in his potions lab. Harry wasn't as great as Nick at potions, of course, but he could say he was on his way to being as great as Snape. Nick really was a great teacher.

After that him and Nick would just talk. Harry had told Nick so much about what his life had been like. He had never gotten into specifics, but Nick had gotten the gist. Harry could honestly say Nick knew him better than anyone else, and he knew Nick better than most. It turned out that Nick was happily married and had a great many children. Most of them looked older in appearance than Nick and his wife, but they still kept in touch.

A few of them were immortal like Nick, but others hadn't wanted to be immortal. The privilege of using the Philosopher's stone was bestowed to only a select few, and Nick made sure to only ask those he knew had business that would take more than one lifetime to complete. Right now it turned out that not many people even_ knew_ of the stone. Only some even knew it existed. Harry had no idea how people would find out about it in the future but...he guessed he would eventually.

"Ugh. It's already 8:00. We better go ahead and get breakfast eaten up so you won't be late for the train. Oh, by the way, your OWLs came in. We can take a look at them before we go kiddo." With another ruffle of his hair, Nick set off to the kitchen.

Harry had conflicted thoughts about going to Hogwarts. All in all, he was beyond excited. He would finally be able to see Hogwarts when it wasn't taken over by the Dark. He would be able to walk through the halls without seeing tortured students or body parts strewn about. That was another thing that worried him. What if he flashed back? What if he saw images that weren't there in the presence of the wrong person? Nick said to be wary the first few days, but after that he should be fine.

He had made him a few potions that should remove any problems related to that. Along with his Occlumency barriers, Harry felt he would be alright. Nightmares were so far almost non-existent as well. Any trauma before the war Harry had already faced and accepted. Stuff that happened during the war though...well, thank Merlin for silencing wards right? Harry had dealt with night terrors before. If anything, he could just brew some Dreamless sleep potion.

After some instruction from Nick he could make it perfectly now. Finally, there was the fear of Dumbledore. What if he ended up recognizing Harry in the future? Granted, this was a problem he could face when he got to it, but it still worried him. Harry just hoped that he wouldn't be born again in this universe. Otherwise, Dumbledore might start asking questions. Those small fears aside, Harry was beyond excited to get to his old home. However, the thing that bothered him the most was leaving Nick.

Nick had become a sort of...father to Harry. He had spent the last few months healing and learning and it was all thanks to Nick. He really didn't want to leave him. Never before had he had a home that he was leaving. He knew that he would miss the snarky comments and cursing from his new friend. He also would miss the unique point of view and opinions the man had. He was over 500 years old but still acted like a child sometimes and Harry loved it.

Either way, Harry was more focused on the imminent trip to _Hogwarts. _He was going to HOGWARTS! Those happy thoughts were tossed from his mind by a piece of thick parchment being thrown in his face.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

_Pass Grades: Fail Grades:_

_Outstanding (O) Poor (P)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)_

_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_Mr. Harry Evan Flamel has achieved:_

Transfiguration: O

Charms O

Ancient Ruins O

Arithmancy O

History of Magic O

Potions O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Herbology O

Astronomy O

Care of Magical Creatures O

_Congratulations Mr. Flamel! You have achieved 9 OWLs. You may continue any of these classes next year. Again, congratulations._

_Sincerely,_

_The Ministry of Magic_

"Well done my boy! I knew you could get Outstandings in everything." Nick gave Harry a sharp pat on the back and started up breakfast.

Harry was just thankful he wouldn't have to continue some of his least favorite classes since he got Outstandings in them. Honestly, Harry would probably just quit History of Magic. He had no intentions of going through _that _special type of Hell again. Besides, he could always take his NEWTs with the class since he got an Outstanding in his OWLs. The Ministry made that exception if you did well.

Most didn't do that with the core classes because without the extra instruction they failed their NEWTs, but Harry was confident he would do fine. Besides, that free block could be put to good use.

"Eat." Nick said while pushing a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of his face. And eat he did.

* * *

"Hurry your ass up Harry. I swear, you would think we were old lovers taking a stroll in the park!" Harry just smirked and started walking at a faster pace. Nick quickly shoved Harry through the wall to platform 9 ¾ and the Hogwarts Express gleamed in all it's red and gold glory. Harry's smirk quickly shifted to a blazing smile and Nick quietly grinned beside him.

"Getting a bit nostalgic are we?" Nick quipped while ruffling his, who he thought as, adopted son's hair. Harry just gave a teasing glare in Nick's direction and shrunk all his bags. Right before he turned to leave Harry looked at Nick with surprisingly emotion-filled eyes. Once again Nick felt as if he was trapped within that too-green gaze, but for entirely different reasons.

"I'm...I'm gonna miss you Nick." Harry awkwardly rubbed his arm and looked at Nick beneath his long, black lashes. Nick gave Harry a bright grin and gripped him into a fierce hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too son." He whispered into Harry's ear. He stepped back slightly and gave Harry a quick kiss on the forehead. Harry's eyes became suspiciously wet, but Nick decided now was not the time for sarcastic remarks. Nick gripped both of Harry's arms and said sternly,

"Now you make sure to write me every week ya here? I'll go to Hogwarts myself to make sure you've not gotten into any trouble. Now you get on that train before you have to share a compartment with some obnoxious teen. I know how you hate them." Harry just gave Nick a sincere smile and one more big hug.

"See ya at Yule Nick." Nick gave Harry a pat on the cheek and pushed him towards the train.

"Yeah yeah. I'll make sure not to die till then." Harry just gave him a cheeky smile in return and boarded the train; the beginning of his new destiny waiting for him.

* * *

"Ugh. Children." Harry mumbled while listening to the obnoxious babbling of his peers. He didn't know if they were just stupid or his veteran-status just made him intolerant, but _Merlin_ were they annoying. Did they really have nothing better to do than run about the train, screaming things no one in their right mind would care about? Harry just sighed and opened up his book called _Dark Creatures and their Origins._

Harry may not be taking Care, but it was still an interesting subject. Sitting back and getting comfortable, Harry propped up one leg which just happened to be clad in a pair of muggle jeans. Jeans were designated for the poor, or working class, but Harry couldn't say he gave two hoots about what the fashion was nowadays. Let them judge him. As long as he was comfortable he didn't give a rat's ass.

With that opinion in place, Harry decided to let some of his magic roam a bit. He knew only powerful wizards had the ability to sense and control their magic in such a way and that's why he was comfortable doing it on the train. It was highly unlikely anyone here was powerful enough to sense it. If they did then they definitely wouldn't have the abilities to follow it. Either way, it felt good to let a bit of his magic wander.

About 40 minutes into the train ride someone ended up knocking on his compartment door. For a moment Harry thought about not dignifying the knocker with a response, but he realized he didn't want to hurt the feelings of someone who might be important. Besides, at least they had actually _knocked _first. They could have just barged in, or tried to since Harry had put up strong locking charms. With a wave of his hand the wards came down and he said absentmindedly without looking from his book once, "Come in."

In walked what he thought to be 4 boys, but he didn't look up because he had just gotten to an interesting section in his book about the Black Annis, which was a blue-skinned witch who supposedly traveled through the English countryside and would eat small children and lambs. Quite a bit more interesting than whoever was inside of his compartment to say the least.

"And who might this strapping young man be hmmm?" Someone with a very pompous accent said playfully. Only one family could ever sound like that. Harry slowly looked up at his visitors, not surprised in the least to see someone who was obviously a Malfoy. This one looked a tad bit kinder though. A bit less cold.

Behind him were three other boys. One of them had tan skin and deep violet eyes. His black hair was curly, but longer than Harry's, and one strip hung right above his beautiful eyes. Harry guessed that he was a Zabini. Beside him was a very skinny, but tall, fellow with an average skin tone. His nose was slightly pointed, but he didn't look so much as a rat as his grandson. His eyes were a bronze color, a shade lighter than his hair, which was straight.

Beside Nott was someone who _had _to be related to Sirius. Harry, for a moment, felt tears coming to his eyes, but quickly shut the memories far _far _away. _That isn't Sirius. It's either Orion or Alphard Black. Calm down. _He bore a striking resemblance to Sirius, but he was also very different. They had the same dark brown, almost black hair (except this guy's was shorter) and blue eyes, but this boy had a more refined look to him. _That's because he might agree with his family's ideals. He's probably an obnoxious pureblood through and through. Maybe I can give them a chance though. Who knows, they might actually be nice blokes, even though they might become Death Eaters someday. _

With tolerance in mind, Harry nodded slightly in the direction of the four boys. "Good evening. Do you all require something?" Harry said quietly while laying his book down beside him.

"Also, this _strapping _young man will tell you his name once he learns yours." Harry crossed one leg over the other and looked at the Slytherins expectantly. For a moment, the boys had frozen under Harry's glance, but Malfoy quickly shook himself of it and gave a dazzling smile.

"Good afternoon to you as well. My name is Abraxas Malfoy. Behind me here is Eric Zabini. Beside him is Theodore Nott and then there is Orion Black. And who might you be? I don't think I've ever seen you before and I'm sure I wouldn't forget your pretty face." Abraxas said while trailing his eyes up and down Harry's figure. He wasn't bothered in the least.

"Pleasure to meet all of you. And you are quite right. I am new here; a transfer student from Wales. My name is Harry Flamel." Harry stood and was slightly annoyed to see they were all much taller than him besides Nott, who was shorter than the others, but still an inch or two higher than him. Malfoy once again checked Harry out and grasped his much smaller hand.

"Its a pleasure to meet you as well Flamel. May we sit? I have to say I'm quite curious as to why you are here." Harry nodded his consent and the interrogation began.

* * *

_Ugh. Children. _Tom thought to himself while helping a red-headed first year put her luggage into her compartment. _A Hufflepuff in the making, that one. _However, not even stupid first-years could ruin his good mood. He was finally done. He would never have to go to that _blasted _orphanage ever again.

_Well, _Tom thought evilly, _I might visit one last time to repay them all for their __**great **__generosity and hospitality. _He smirked slightly to himself. Yes, he would _definitely _repay them for all they had done. Maybe by burning them all alive. Seeing that everyone was in a compartment and everything was in order Tom made his way back to his compartment. He knew that his _friends _would have spent the first 30 minutes just talking to other Slytherins and catching up with pureblood associates, but by now they should be in the compartment.

Tom wasn't in a hurry though. He didn't hate their company exactly; they _were _some of the smartest students at Hogwarts, but he preferred solitude above all else. Suddenly, Tom felt a brush of powerful and _intoxicating _magic mix with his own. He quickly rearranged his features to not show the surprise and pleasure he was feeling, but he couldn't help but roll his eyes to the back of his head a bit. It was amazing.

It was _delectable. _

He hadn't felt such pure magic in so long, if ever. While he could appreciate magic in all types, even Dumbledore's disgustingly _Light _magic, this almost seemed to be the perfect medium. It wasn't nearly as Dark as his own, but it wasn't anywhere close to as Light as the old coot's. Tom decided to follow the trail of magic, for there was no way he wouldn't have his curiosity sated, when he was surprised to find himself walking to his _own _compartment. _Nobody in my Inner circle or in Hogwarts itself has power like this! Who on Earth is in my compartment? _

He quickly created a small window in the door and took a look within. His regular group was inside besides Lestrange, but that was to be expected. He slowly looked about and found his eye caught on a new occupant. His breath caught in his throat unintentionally. Waves of power were practically _rolling _off of the boy. He could almost taste them. That wasn't the only thing that surprised him though. The boy was _beautiful. _

There was no other word for it. Slightly curled ink-black hair framed his cherub-like face. Small, bow shaped lips were upturned in slight amusement to whatever had been said, but Tom could tell it was just a mask. His skin was the palest he had ever seen, even paler than him, but he didn't look sickly. The main attraction were his eyes though. _They're unnaturally large and green. _Tom decided immediately.

He had never seen anything like them. The color was exactly like the _Avada Kedavra _curse and he realized that even though this boy was inside the body of someone so _innocent _and pure looking, this man was anything but. Those eyes were _deadly. _They spoke of the power within and Tom knew at that moment that he had to have him. No one else would be great enough for this angel. If there was a God, then he had sent this boy to him and him alone.

_Whoever you are, you will be __**mine**__._

* * *

_Smile and nod. Just smile and nod. _Harry repeated this mantra within his mind while Malfoy rambled on and on. Harry knew that his stare was a bit unnerving, but did the poor fellow really feel the need to fill the silence _that much? _Or maybe he just likes to hear himself talk. _At __least he's not an asshat like Draco. _

Abraxas might be chatty, but the boy hadn't once asked about Harry's blood purity and hadn't said one condescending thing to or about him. The only flaw of the guy was that he liked to hear himself talk too much, but Harry liked listening, or pretending to listen in this case, more than being forced to speak about himself, so he guessed it was a win-win. All of a sudden, everyone in the compartment stopped what they were doing and looked towards the door.

Harry didn't look up immediately, he assumed it was just another Slytherin, but then he heard the tone of Malfoy's voice when he said hello.

"T-tom. Good evening. How was your summer?" If Harry didn't know any better he had heard an un-said _My Lord, _and if that didn't give him chills he didn't know what did. Harry slowly turned his green gaze from Malfoy to the man he had used such a revered voice to. The first thing Harry noticed were, surprisingly, his eyebrows. Weird right? _This guy must spend hours making them so perfect! What the hell? _And it didn't stop there. The boy, no _man_, was a work of art.

High cheekbones, straight nose, devilish lips, shallow cheeks, straight dark brown hair, tall sleek figure, and dark gray pools that now seemed to be staring straight into Harry's soul. _If I was gay… _Harry thought to himself, smirking internally. _He's probably a jackass anyways. _

Harry didn't avert his eyes for a moment. No use in showing weakness when there wasn't any there. Tom didn't move his eyes from Harry once while answering, "Excellent Abraxas. I assume yours was fantastic as well. If you don't mind my asking, who is our guest this evening."

_At least he gets straight to the point. _Before Malfoy could answer for him Harry asked politely, "Since I am the guest I think it would be fitting to learn the host's name first, don't you think?" The man's answer was just a sharp smirk in his direction. Most would call it a smile, but it was more of a baring of teeth to Harry than anything.

"You are quite right. How _rude _of me." The man held out his hand and Harry stood up to take it. Like always, he was a bit exasperated to see how small his hand looked compared to the large, long-fingered one of this Slytherin. Harry was just about to grasp his hand in a quick shake when the boy reached out and engulfed Harry's entire hand in his tight grip. Harry's magic acted oddly at the sudden connection and without his consent, his magic went to greet him.

Their magic's mixed and Harry couldn't help the slight catch in his breath. By the looks of it, neither could the boy. Harry steeled his too-green gaze upon the newcomer. Not letting any of his feelings of curiosity and wariness shine through. The boy just grinned at Harry and tightened his grip even more. The tall Slytherin leaned forward and got so close Harry could feel his warm breath against his ear.

"My name," he whispered, "is Tom Riddle."

* * *

The rest of the ride had pretty much been uneventful. Harry had decided to ignore what happened with the Riddle fellow. So what if their magic reacted to each other? Maybe he was just abnormally powerful. His friends certainly seemed to think so.

It was almost as if Riddle was the king and the other Slytherins were his subjects. It was especially strange since Harry had never heard of the name "Riddle" before. There was no way this guy was a pureblood and if he was, he didn't come from a powerful family. Not that Harry had any prejudice; he personally thought blood purity was a bunch of crap, however, these pureblood heirs were the types of people who _did_ care.

It made Harry think about all he knew about this time period. Nick had said people still cared about blood purity, but maybe he was mistaken. The poor guy didn't really get out that much. _Maybe _**_He_**_ had been the one to renew those beliefs, _Harry thought to himself. He decided it didn't really matter. Maybe they had just overlooked his lack of pure blood because of his power? Because there was no doubt in Harry's mind this guy had a core the size of a damn bowling ball.

Now that Harry had gotten a taste, there was no way he could mistake Riddle for being normal. Over the course of the war, Harry had strengthened his core and developed the ability to sense magic. It made him especially good at warding since he could feel magic so well. If he tried hard enough he could even tell if someone was a squib or just a plain muggle. Muggles didn't have a magical core at all, but squibs did. They just hadn't developed the correct pathways in their brain to access that magic.

That's why Harry was pretty sure that one day there wouldn't be any more squibs. One day someone would develop some kind of potion to help create those pathways in squibs. Anyways, this Slytherin had so much magic he could rival his own and probably Dumbledore's with time. Whenever you age and practice magic regularly, your core also strengthens and grows. Your core is like your nose or ear cartilage. It never stops growing.

However, your core _can _weaken with age as well. If you don't take care of it you'll lose the ability to access it as easily as you could. Your core is a muscle. If you don't use it you lose it. That's why Dumbledore was so powerful. He constantly used his magic and strengthened it. His only problem was that his body had gotten too old. He was in his magical prime, but his body was failing him. Even wizards can only live so long.

Harry had been surprised to meet this new boy though. If he was so powerful, how on earth had he never heard of him? Based on Riddle's good looks and power, he would make it far in any field. Honestly, Harry could see him becoming the Minister of Magic based on how much his friends revered him. They were like loyal servants or something.

_Like __**His **__Death Eaters. _Harry's vision slightly dimmed with that thought. Memories rushed passed his mind like quick stabs of a dagger.

_SiriusDumbledoreRonHermioneFredGeorgeLupinTonksMollyNevilleLunaSnapeTortureDeathPAINPAIN__**PAIN**__. _

Harry started shaking and gripped his book until his knuckles turned the brightest white. His vision tunneled with the memories of his loved ones.

_Gone. Gone forever because of __**me**__. _**_Because of ME._**

He shook himself internally and calmed himself down. All the memories were forced behind tight Occlumency shields. He knew that what he was feeling was Survivor's guilt. He couldn't have saved them all. If it was anyone's fault it was _His. _He _knew _that. However, his heart refused to believe it.

Only time could heal those wounds. _Or a well-placed Obliviate. _Harry chuckled softly. After the fifteenth screaming nightmare he had had at his and Nick's home, Nick had offered to make him forget. He said he could take the memories away, but leave him with the idea that he had to stop _Him. _Harry had, of course, refused.

_**Flashback**_

"This is my curse to bear Mr. Flamel." Harry still hadn't been comfortable calling Nick by his first name. It felt too intimate.

"Please, my boy." Nick gripped Harry's sweaty shoulders and he flinched. Harry still hadn't gotten over his fear of touch. Nick just shook his head and his eyes became suspiciously wet.

"No one, let alone a 16 year old, deserves to go through the Hell you are in. It wasn't your fault! Please, let me take away your sorrows. Let me give you the happiness, or at least _contentment _that you have rightfully earned. _Please. _I can't stand to see you in such pain." Harry abruptly stood and screamed.

"You know nothing man! It _is _my fault. If I had died long ago like I should have at least Hermione and Ron and Neville and _Luna _and _Fred _and _G-George and-" _Nick stood as well and grabbed Harry, forcing him into his tight, warm embrace. Harry's tears and self-loathing were being sucked up by the cool fabric of Nick's shirt.

"My boy. _My poor boy. _You are but a child. A smart and mature one, but still a child. Dumbledore should never have expected you to take down a wizard over 4 times your age. One even _he _could not stop, prophecy or not. Besides," Nick whispered while pulled Harry back to look at his tear-stained face. "you're going to save them aren't you? Can you save them if you are too tired to even point a wand from nightmares?"

Harry's eyes were just staring up at Nick. Begging for guidance. Begging for _something _neither of them could name, but somehow managed to both understand. This was as innocent and vulnerable as Nick had ever seen him.

"I'll help you Harry. You're not alone anymore. Never again." With that, Harry clung onto Nick's tall, reassuring figure and never once called his Nick Flamel again.

**_End of Flashback_**

Harry sighed at the memory. It calmed him down every time he almost had a panic attack. They had lessened over the past few months, but every once in a while he would be reminded of what had happened and would need the comfort that memory gifted him.

"So Flamel," someone asked, "what house do you want to be in?" Harry turned his gaze upon whoever had spoken. Harry wasn't surprised to see that Riddle was he.

"I'm not sure, all of them seem fine, but it doesn't really matter what I want does it? It matters only what my personality is." he said lightly. Riddle just smirked.

"What a _Slytherin _answer. It doesn't let us know your views on anything while not discriminating on our own house or any other. I think we all know what house you belong in then _Flamel._"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Harry shot back. "I'm actually quite loyal and courageous for no reason at all. Besides, red goes great with my eyes." Harry's lips flipped up into a shark-like grin. Riddle's eyes just narrowed.

"I think green would match you much better. Red wouldn't do you justice." Harry just shook his head and went back to his book. The conversation was already boring him. Suddenly, the train stopped and Harry calmly shrunk his book with a wave of his wand. He wouldn't waste his time saying the spell, but most wizards couldn't do wandless magic and he knew for a fact that these Slytherins were watching him like hawks. No need to give them more information about himself than necessary.

He straightened his robes and threaded his fingers through soft tresses. He was careful not to expose his scar. With a soft hum on his lips he walked out the door. He felt no need to wait on his Slytherin companions, he knew they would likely follow. He gracefully jumped up into the first carriage he saw and waited patiently for the thestrals to start moving. He let his hand travel down their velvety wings, thoughts of Luna making him smile.

Most would think seeing the animals would bring back bad memories of whoever they had seen die, and that might be the case for some, but it wasn't for Harry. Seeing these horribly beautiful creatures reminded him of all the good times. All the_ happier_ times in his life. Harry thought that was the purpose of them. To make people accept that the death _had happened. _But that it didn't mean your life was over.

The whole, "It is better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all." message. Harry just continued to pet the beast, humming happily to his own mental tune, without the slightest idea that someone had been watching the whole time.

* * *

"And this year we are pleased to welcome a transfer student from a small town in Wales. He's in his seventh year and I hope you all are able to make Hogwarts his home, even though he will only be with us for a short time. Please welcome, Harry Flamel!"

Harry strode up to the hat and plopped it down on his head. Because of his size, it still managed to cover his eyes.

_Well well well what do we have h-. Sweet Merlin. Is this really what is to become of us? _The hat sounded quite distraught. He had not yet come across Harry's plan.

_Don't worry Alistair. I will save us all. _The hat seemed to brighten a bit and said, _Hmmm. That is good to hear Mr. Potter. I only wish I could tell you who the Dark Lord is. I know who, but my Oaths keep me from saying. _

Harry just sighed, it would have been much easier if he had known who _He _was beforehand. _No worries. He will be stopped. Anyways, am I still meant for Slytherin? _

The hat just chuckled. _Now more than ever child. Just know, the House of Snakes will not be easy to live in, but without your prejudice, being there will help your quest immensely. _

_Of course. Thank you Alistair. Best of luck to your song next year. _

_I'm not the one in need of luck child. _Harry could hear the smile in his voice. Without warning the Hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" and Harry slipped off his seat gracefully and walked over to his table with confidence.

Harry didn't once notice the predatory gleam Riddle's grey pools sported once Harry was seated.

* * *

Well! How do you like that? Please review and tell me your thoughts people! :D Hopefully I can get the next chapter by next Friday, but it might be sooner. Also, do I need to make the chapters longer, shorter, or are they fine like this? If I do shorter chapters then they'll come out every few days but long ones like this about every week. Tell me what ya think and remember, REVIEW!


	5. New Friends, or Enemies?

I know. I'm awful. I haven't updated in over a week, five days past my deadline. I'm terrible. And this chappy isn't even that long! Just a little over 3,000. I'm trying to make them long, but it's hard! Anywho, for a while my water and electric was out so I couldn't work. Then I just didn't have any inspiration. I redid this at LEAST 10 times. It was crock shit and you guys don't deserve that. Especially since I got a bunch of reviews. (At least to me they're a bunch.) However, I'm pretty proud of this. All my other dialogue seemed forced to me, but this came a bit smoother. And I absolutely LOVE the Tom part I wrote. Hope you guys like it too! Anyways, I know no one reads this stuff, except for that one reviewer who said she liked it and hello to that person btw :D. Just so you don't get your hopes up they haven't even started classes yet. I'm horrible. I really need to get some slash happening... ugh I need to quit talking. Now time to respond to reviewers!

HailHydra- Hello and thanks for the review! I'm glad you like Flamel as a mentor. I've seen like...two other stories with that but none of them have a Flamel like mine so I'm glad my story is kinda original. And later in this chapter someone will comment on Harry's last name. I just wanted to finish up the last chapter and didn't want to do too much interrogating. I thought that the Slytherins probably wouldn't ask too much about Harry until they learned if he was gonna be in their house or not. Don't worry about Tom being ignorant or a playboy. In my story Tom _does _use his looks to manipulate, but he doesn't just have sex with anyone, and if he does its a big deal. Kisses, maybe oral stuff, but never actual sex. Also, their relationship won't just be overnight. It will take time for Tom to actually care for Harry, even if its in his possessive way :D There won't be sex until much _much _later. I want it to be special when it happens. Anyways, my answer got REALLY long. :D hope you like this chapter!

magicanimegurl- Thanks for the review girl! And I like your profile picture btw :) I was wondering if anyone would catch that. :D I think that for Tom to like anyone they would have to be similar to him in personality. Since he loves himself so much...it makes since he would only love someone like him. Also, I think that with the war and whatnot, Harry would need to tap into his more "Tommy" side, or Slytheriness. (Is that a word? I'm making it one :D) I hope to do more chapters more frequently, but I really wanna bring you guys great quality work so it takes a bit of time. However, once I get the ball rolling on what I want to happen, chapters will come quicker. Anywho, hope you like the chapter and keep on reviewing!

CrystalWoolf- Your review really warmed me. :D "one of the more intriguing reads I have had in awhile" I'm about to die :D. I also didn't know that they didn't have the middle finger back then...thanks for telling :) And the modern dialect...well I just prefer to write how I talk so.. :D I'm really glad it doesn't bother you though and I truly hope it doesn't bother anyone else too much. I'm glad you won't pester :D but reviews will always motivate me because I know that feel..._why won't that fucking author update! I need to know what will happen HAIR PULLING UGHHH. _I really hope you like this chapter as much as the last though and thanks a ton for the review!

Yours Truly- Hey Yours Truly! :D Don't worry, I'll keep calling you that. Thanks for another review. Have you commented on every chapter? I really appreciate it girl. Thanks for adding me, makes me feel warm and all that jazz. Don't worry, that's the exact thing I had in mind, I just can't resist making my character attractive. I get it from Sherrlyn Kenyon. In her books everyone is hot. :D Tom will first want Harry for his secrets, then his power. After that he'll start to love him and whatnot. You're right, I hate those fics where Tom just "LOVES" Harry at first sight and they get together. I want mine to be more realistic. Hopefully Tom's POV will prove it to ya. :D I really liked what I did with his this time and I hope you like it just as much. Anyways, hope you like this chappy and THANK YOU for the reviews girl!

Coho Commanche- Hello :) And shorter...well idk. I've thought about it and kind of prefer the longer ones, but since you actually commented I'll try to find a medium and get the chapters out sooner. Also, I LOVE a possessive Tom. Mmmmm. Just love it and I'm glad someone else does too. Hopefully you'll like this chappy and thanks for the review!

Marigold- You've been stalking! :D I feel proud of my writing skills. Haha. No one is going to be a whore, I'm just going to have them make lewd comment at one another. If there is any relationship its gonna be special. I'm still flustered at the fact that people actually like this fic enough to check it out constantly...but the good type! :D Hope you like this chapter and I promise the next won't take as long. Oh, and thank you ever so for the review!

bookaddict19 - Thank you SO much for mentioning that. If you go back to that chapter you'll see that I fixed it. I know the story and all behind both stone's, it just completely flew over me. :D Anywho, thanks for telling. I would never have noticed.

kautilya- Hello! And thanks for the review. I'm glad my story seems different. :) I really wanted to do a story like this, but didn't want to be unoriginal. I'm glad you've liked it and I hope you like this chapter just as much if not better :)

Fafy- Thank you for your review! Yours isn't one of the longer ones, but I appreciate it nonetheless. I hope this chapter lives up to your standards and make sure to keep reviewing!

Jesus! That was a lot of reviews. If this many pop up again I'm probably just going to do private messaging to all the ones that actually commented on the content of my story (meaning not just a great job or whatever that can be settled with the thank you it deserves :) ) Anyways, finally you guys can get started on this chapter. Below will be anything I feel like I need to mention. :) ENJOY AND REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 5

New Friends...or Enemies?

"We'll be Friends Forever, won't we, Pooh?' asked Piglet.  
"Even longer." Pooh answered."

― A.A. Milne, _Winnie-the-Pooh _

* * *

Harry couldn't help but notice how different the Great Hall looked from a Slytherin's point of view. Everything just looked..._different,_ and Harry wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or not. At least the children at his table weren't screaming at each other with food in their mouths.

"So Harry, you didn't tell us much on the train about yourself, only that you come from Wales. Care to tell your curious peers some more?" Abraxas asked expectantly, one pale arm propped up beneath his pointed chin. Harry didn't once look up from his food.

"Ask and you _might _receive, Malfoy. However, I doubt I'll fulfill whatever fantasies you have of me running about in that mind of yours."

Harry laughed internally at that. He wasn't vain or proud of his past, far from it in fact, but he was damn well sure he probably _was _the most interesting person at all the four House tables and would probably actualize many of Abraxas's ideas about Harry's past and more. It didn't matter really. It wasn't like he was about to tell anyone _anything _about what truly happened to him.

"Well, first of all, do you happen to be related to the great alchemist Nicholas Flamel?" Harry leaned back in his seat and folded his hands on the table. He didn't allow his grip to whiten from annoyance. No, Harry had come too far to let such a _trivial _emotion show in any way.

"And if I am?"

Harry didn't want to seem too forthcoming with his past, lest it seem as if he was "eager to please" or in need of camaraderie with his fellow snakes. He didn't necessarily _want_ to be ostracized, but he didn't want to make it seem as if it was okay to question him constantly.

"It would only mean Professor Slughorn would feel the need to 'collect' you. One of the most famous and powerful potion masters in the world? I think it's a given." Zabini remarked.

"Collect?" Harry asked lightly while raising ink-black eyebrows. Harry remembered briefly Dumbledore taking him to visit Slughorn. Harry had figured out later that the idiot had told _Him _about Horcruxes. Since _He _was obviously done with school Harry knew there was no chance of stopping that from happening.

"Yes." Zabini drawled while counting off on his fingers.

"The strongest, most powerful, intelligent students are snatched up by his fat claws to add to his collection of jewels. Of course, us Slytherins are part of the most well-known and _influential _families there are so naturally we are the most selected." The corner of Harry's mouth unintentionally went up at Zabini's words.

"_Naturally." _Harry drew in the same tone as Zabini. The man just grinned and Harry couldn't help but give a small smirk in return. He could tell he would find this Zabini boy entertaining.

"_Anyways_." Malfoy said impatiently. Harry had to admit he was a bit amused at how much the poor boy detested being ignored.

"How come you never came to Hogwarts? Wales isn't too far off from Scotland and wizards from farther off places have decided to come here." Harry sighed and prepared himself for the renewed interrogation.

"My parents didn't want to let me go off to school for such long periods. My mum was a Healer and my dad was a type of Auror in our small town so it wasn't like they weren't intelligent. I believe they both went to Durmstrang and got a proper education so they were confident in their teaching of me. I didn't have any siblings either so they had plenty of time to dedicate to my schooling."

Harry stopped there, not willing to spill all of his "secrets" in one go. Besides, it would look odd if he just brought up his fake parents death for no reason. He would allow additional prodding before spilling.

"What about your OWLs? How could you take them without having gone to a school?" Nott questioned hesitantly. Harry could tell he wasn't much of a talker. He was more of the scholarly type, and Harry could live with that.

"You're quite right. Just a few weeks ago I had to take my OWLs at the Ministry. I did well enough so they saw fit to allow me into my seventh year." Nott just nodded and went back to his large tomb.

"Well, I guess the obvious question now is _why_ you decided to attend Hogwarts. It _is_ your last year after all, so there really is no point in your attending." A cool voice said. Harry looked over and saw Riddle eyeing him with a look he couldn't quite discern. Harry had been expecting the question either way. He just hoped he would be able to pull off the emotion well enough.

"Well…" He started "hesitantly", " A few months ago Grindelwald attacked the small town I used to live in. Unfortunately, my...mum and dad were a part of the 100 some casualties. Lucky for me, I was able to hide for the time he and his people attacked my home. My great uncle, Nicholas Flamel, later went to the battlefield and looked for survivors. He knew that some members of his family had lived there so he hoped to see some of us alive. I...was the only Flamel left."

Harry lowered his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to quite fake the proper grief. He had thought about bringing up memories of the war, but he knew he would have an episode if he tried. It was too fresh. Besides, the baby Death Eaters would probably praise his ability to hide emotions, not knowing there was nothing _to_ hide.

"I'm...sorry for your loss Harry." Zabini said with a surprising amount of sincerity. That was a bit of a shock for Harry. The boy had so far been calm and aloof, but it seemed to be he had his own fair share of demons. Yet again, Harry found he might actually enjoy his time in Slytherin house. They all seemed much deeper than their Gryffindor counterparts.

"Yes. Quite tragic indeed." Riddle didn't even try to fake compassion and for that he was glad. Zabini had been serious and his feelings were pure; Harry could relate and appreciate that. However, if you didn't understand or care, Harry had always preferred that you either said nothing or made it clear you _didn't _care. Faking just pissed Harry off.

"Very." Harry said in the same tone and turned his gaze upon Abraxas again.

"So, any more questions? I'm an open book." Harry gave a sharp grin, revealing his pearly teeth. Making sure to lean forward to make his intentions clear. Malfoy, being the Slytherin he was, knew questions were no longer welcome.

"None. Thank you for sating our curiosity." Harry gave a nod, leaned back, and softened his grin into a smirk.

"No problem. Now, how about now _you all_ tell me about yourselves, hmm?"

* * *

_Delicious_.

That was one word of many that could describe the enigma that was Harry Flamel. At first, Tom had thought this boy would be a fun conquest; another powerful pureblood to be added to his ranks. Perhaps a few nights of fun to loosen his tongue so Tom could know all his secrets, but after that no more.

A mere plaything.

However, the more he learned about this breathtaking boy, the more enamored Tom became. Tom actually had _no idea_ whether or not the boy was lying about his past. And that fact excited Tom like nothing else ever had. He felt like cackling at the idea.

From the moment he was born, Tom had had a knack for picking out liars, manipulators, toys to be used, the compassionate, the cold, the worthless, etc. The point was that he could read everyone like a book. This talent had kept up without fail. Sure, some had taken some work, and even _he_ couldn't say he knew _everything _about everyone, but he could basically tell what kind of person everyone was.

Dumbledore was a bit hard to understand every now and then, but Tom wasn't worried about the old coot. However, this boy, no _man, _was impossible to read. Every word, every expression, _everything, _seemed to be carefully planned and thought out. Riddle almost thought Flamel might be as great as him, but he quickly dismissed even _thinking _that thought.

He barely knew the kid! He could just be reading into things and Tom wasn't about to put this _Harry _onto a pedestal. No…he was probably just like all the other sheep. Perhaps a tad bit more intelligent and in control of his emotions, but nothing special _like him._ Either way, Tom knew he would unravel the boy before the school year is out.

He would pluck every _thought, dream, ambition,_ and **_experience_**, out of his _beautiful_ little head and know everything about him.

He would understand him _completely_ and if he ended up being unworthy, he would throw him away like the trash he was. If he _was _worthy, he would allow him a place beside him.

_Like a prized dog_.

_Yes, _Tom thought to himself while watching Harry talk with the members of his Inner Circle. The small smirk playing on his pale face absolutely breathtaking, _before this year is over I will know you like no one else. _

_I will know you better than even yourself and you'll _**_love every minute of it._**

* * *

Harry really _did _love the color green, but seriously, did Slytherins not have any other color to choose from?

_They could have at least done a nice forest green. All this emerald is going to make me sick. _Harry chuckled silently to himself, wordlessly making his own bed the color of green he wanted.

Once Abraxas had finished talking about himself, which had taken up over half of the dinner period, Zabini had said a few things about himself and even Nott and him had had an enriching discussion on whether or not 'will' had a more powerful impact on how powerful a spell was or the emotion behind the spell.

Will could be without emotion. Simply _wanting _something didn't necessarily have any moral background. It's simply a desire. However, most would argue that Dark magic requires the use of _darker _emotions like rage or anything one would consider _sinful_. Nott thought this, while Harry thought it to be a load of bull.

If practicing the _Avada Kedavra _required the user to be extremely angry, then how could a Dark wizard use it on random victims? Or even the _Cruciatus_? Besides, Harry knew from personal experience that using the _Avada _didn't require rage, merely will. Either way, both Nott and Harry had smiled and shook each others hands afterward and had agreed to disagree; happy that they had been able to have a debate with someone who actually _understood. _

Besides that, Harry's first day, or more like afternoon, at Hogwarts had been boring.

He hadn't had any episodes, which he thought was because he wasn't in the same house as before. Nothing was the same so Hogwarts felt like an entirely different place. Therefore, no painful recollections of what had happened to him and his loved ones. Thank Merlin for small mercies.

After a slow walk to the Slytherin common rooms and a few good night's from his "friends" he had stripped and laid in his soft bed, pulling the curtains in the process. With a wave of his hand standard wards were set up. He also set an alarm on his wand so he didn't have to be woken by any of his peers.

Harry didn't think he would sleep past 6:00 a.m., but it was better to be safe than sorry. With thoughts of classes and finally living at his first home once again, Harry let himself fall asleep.

* * *

_CARRYONMYWAYWARDSOOOON. THERE'LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE. LAY YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REEEEST. DON'T YOU CRY NO MOOOORE. __**NO! **_

"What the fucking hell!?" Harry yelled while jumping upright.

"Did you seriously set my alarm with _that _song? Damn you Nick!" Harry raised a fist in the air while shaking it, unaware that Nick was laughing in the distance.

"What a jackass." Harry grumbled and pulled on his pajama pants. For some reason he preferred just sleeping in boxers.

He looked at his wand and saw that he slept through the first half of his alarm so it was a little after 6:00. It didn't matter really. He had plenty of time to get in his morning jog and shower. He transfigured his pj's into sweats since he was too lazy to grab some out of his trunk and headed outside to the lake.

He ran a few laps, getting lost in the cold breeze of the morning. Too soon his wand beeped and he went to take his shower. After 15 minutes of the simple pleasure he would never tire of, he toweled off his hair and adorned his brand new Hogwarts robes. Then he set out for breakfast.

He had never been an early riser when he had attended Hogwarts so he had no idea that so few actually ate at 7:00. It seemed to be that most waited until the last minute like he used to. Classes _did _only start at 9:00, but really? Did they need to sleep so late? Especially on the first day.

_Jesus, I sound like some old woman trying to mother children that had already grown and flown the nest. _Shaking his head at _that _image, Harry made his way to the Slytherin table and was surprised to see quite a few students there. Almost everyone, besides the firsties and prefects, were there already. Harry stopped and sat between Zabini and Nott. Malfoy was in front of him.

"Sleep well lovely?" Zabini whispered flirtatiously with a wiggle of his dark eyebrows. Harry turned and gave Eric a "loving" look. "Oh, _yes!_ I certainly did deary! Probably because I knew that your handsome self was there to protect my virtue from unwanted suitors...like Malfoy."

"Hey! I'm practically an _Adonis. _If you don't want a piece of this, man or woman, then you might want to take a closer look at your sexuality because I don't think you're into people." He said while smacking Harry upside the head. Both Harry and Zabini stared at each other for a moment and burst out laughing.

Malfoy followed soon after and Nott just stared in confusion. Harry didn't notice until later that he hadn't reacted to Abraxas's touch with a panic attack.

"What's so funny?" Theo asked innocently. Harry just shook his head and gave him a quick pat.

"Don't worry your head over it bud. Zabini and I are just playing on Malfoy's inability to accept not _everyone _wants to fuck him."

"Pah-_lease. _We _all _know everyone wants to fuck me. It's not vanity if it's true."

"Pretty sure it's vanity either way Abraxas." He just pouted and that time they all burst out in laughter. For some reason that Harry didn't know, it had been oddly easy to bond with the Slytherins. They were all surprisingly easy-going and each had a quick wit even though Theo hadn't showed it off much. It was frightfully easy to befriend each of them. It was like his and Ron's relationship, but only this one happened overnight.

The only person Harry hadn't talked to was the creeper, Riddle.

For some reason the classically handsome fellow gave Harry the wrong...he just didn't know. It was just a _feeling _about the guy. Something just wasn't…quite right. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but like they say, it's not paranoia if people are _actually _out to get you and Harry was too smart to completely ignore his instincts. He had already made that mistake too many times during the war.

All because he had a pretty, and Jesus was it _pretty, _face, didn't mean he wasn't a threat.

"Here are your timetables boys. Looks like we all have Charms first."

_Speak of the devil. _Harry turned his laser-beam like gaze upon the boy who just rubbed him the wrong way. Nothing about his expression told Harry to be afraid. If anything his face should calm Harry down. Light smile, eyes slightly crinkling at the edges, eyes that showed- _now wait a second. _Those eyes were _deadly. _

The velvety grey _seemed _to emit a glow of innocence and a slight fuzziness from still being half-asleep, but underneath that though, was a sharpness Harry hadn't seen in _so long_. It just didn't have the insane gleam he had always associated with it_. _

_NONONONONONONO. Wait, stop for a second Harry. What if you're wrong? _Harry thought quickly and his eyes widened on their own accord. However, he wouldn't have the panic within showing.

**_But what if I'm right_**_?_

_What if __**He**_ _hasn't graduated. What if this is-. _

Harry allowed his grip to tighten on the table, knowing if he didn't allow himself this small show of emotion he would either have an episode or attack Riddle.

_Calm the _**_fuck down _**_Potter. This is NOT __**Him. He **__wouldn't look like this. __**He **__wouldn't waste his time as fucking __**Head Boy. He **__wouldn't have any sanity, even at this age. _

_Also, didn't Riddle get some sort of reward for helping the school? Last night after Malfoy had talked non-stop about how great he was each of them said their piece about the great Tom Riddle, his kicking the Heir of Slytherin out of Hogwarts being one of his great accomplishments. Why the hell would __**He **__do that Potter? Hmmm? _

_Just fucking calm down you idiot and use that brain of yours!_

With that thought process Harry managed to calm himself down before anyone could notice his relapse. Seriously though, _Him, _a pretty boy? HA! Harry couldn't even imagine it, the idea so absurd. Yeah, he was definitely losing his touch.

With a small nod sent to Riddle in thanks he took his timetable and looked at his classes. Just like Riddle had said, like the others he had Charms first with a younger Flitwick. After that he had Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Then lunch. After that he finished with Double Potions and he was done for the day.

_Ugh. At least I don't have to deal with Snape. I just hope Slughorn doesn't try to collect me too soon. I'm not ready to deal with that old fool. _

And just like that Harry's time at Hogwarts officially began.

* * *

I KNOW THAT THE SONG WASN'T OUT AT THIS TIME! Okay. Just wanted to clear that up :D I don't know why, but I felt like Nick needed to do that to Harry. Let's just say that in the time Harry was there he shared some of his favorite songs with Nick and Nick decided to fuck Harry over. Anyways, that's all I wanted to say. Remember to review (how many times have I said that? I must be really desperate...you better review.) and have a great life! Expect the next chapter between now and Sunday. Just depends on if I get sudden inspiration :)


	6. Back Story

Okay, hello everyone! :) I appreciate all the reviews I've already gotten a whole bunch. To anyone who just gave me a "Great Job" I just want to thank you :) Anyone else expect a private message or a comment on their review. Anywho, even though many of you would be beyond excited if this was true, this isn't a regular chapter.

I decided to write what happened during Harry's Hogwarts years in light of what one reviewer told me. Their name is mangoarcher1802 and basically they just said I have a bunch of loopholes in how Harry doesn't know that Tommy is Voldy. I'm glad you said this because some of you might be confused as well because in my summary, in the first chapter, I only mentioned the diary. I never talked about the graveyard scene.

Anywho, I don't think that I said everything before the HBP was canon, but if I did then I'm a liar :D In the CoS I'm basically just making it out to be that Harry got down to the Chamber and almost had to fight the Basilisk, but Dumbles came down and helped Harry like he should have. (I mean REALLY ALBUS!?) They killed it (or more like Harry sat to the side while Dumbledore killed it) and then, before Riddle could take form, he stabbed the diary with the fang. Also, the diary never had the name "Tom Marvolo Riddle" on it. I think it would be kind of weird for Voldemort to allow a book to have his REAL name when he was trying so hard on making people forget who he used to be.

ANYWAYS! At the graveyard, I'm just making it so Harry never saw the name of the stone. I know, its not very creative and it's kind of a cheap shot, but I hadn't really thought about that loophole and I really hate leaving those. It makes a story seem stupid and unrealistic (even though the HP world is entirely fictional and whatnot :D) Also, I'm ASSUMING! Emphasis on "assuming" that Slughorn taught at Hogwarts longer than Dumbledore.

If someone out there knows everything there is to know about HP and I'm wrong, well then let's just say I've added that tidbit in there. And, before anyone says it, Harry DID hear Dumbles call Voldemort "Tom" a few times, but even the smartest guy probably wouldn't make that connection until later, don't you think? And as the story goes and Harry falls for Tom more and more, he'll ignore the signs that Riddle is a complete psychopath and probably young Voldemort.

And trust me, those signs will pop up every now and then. Well, that's all folks! I just wanted to clear the air on that because the second I saw that review it was just bothering me non-stop.

I don't know if I've mentioned this, but the next chapter should be up Saturday or Sunday. The hardest part is just getting started.

Seriously though, I woke up to my iPod chirping (I get a chirp each time I get an email) from all the new followers, favorites, and reviews! It really surprised me and it makes me want to give you all a chappy as soon as possible.

Yet again, if anyone notices problems or more loopholes in my story, PLEASE TELL ME. I really like this story so far and I want it to be as close to perfect as possible. Anyways, better go now…see ya!


	7. You've Got a Friend in Me

Hello! :) How are you people? Sorry this took so long...2 weeks over the day I said I would yeah? I just kind of lost where I was going, but I'm back now! I wasn't sure if I should do the ending part, but I decided for it. :) I'm going to do reviews now...so you can quit reading if you didn't review, but you really should. Cause ya know. You should.

* * *

Marigold: There! I updated. :D Hope you like it. Your review was actually one that made me actually sit down and write this. If not for you then I would have probably postponed it for another few weeks. I've been having the Disney ache and have been watching Disney movie after Disney movie. :D Also, I wasn't sure if I responded to the Supernatural comment. If I did then its just a repeat, but yeah :D I 3 Supernatural, or at least the first 5 seasons. I think they should have stopped there. Anyways, thanks for your review girl! Its greatly appreciated.

Yours Truly: Thanks for your review girl! :D I appreciate it. Also, yeah, I wanna make Harry a good Slytherin. Being a vet and all would really change him, and I don't think it would make him more Gryffindorish. The baby Death Eaters will get darker in later chapters, but for now since Harry isn't part of Tom's group they keep that hidden from him. Like I said, this WILL be a dark and sad-ish story, so be prepared. (Yes, that is a lion king reference)

Ladymadonna1899: You're gonna make me blush :D I've drawn ya in? Really? Yes. :D This is definitely gonna be, in the end, Harry Potter/ Tom Riddle. However, there might be a few detours...but I'm not giving spoilers! I don't even know if I'll let anything happen yet, but know that the main pairing will be HP/TMR. I hope that's what you wanted. With any and all my ideas/stories, I don't mind people taking them and writing their own version if mine isn't what they like. As long as they give me a bit of credit I don't mind, so if you wanna do Harry/OC you go ahead. :) Just mention me a bit. Thanks for both of your reviews. I seriously appreciate it.

CrystalWoolf: Thanks for your review. :D I really REALLY appreciate it and hope you continue reading. What you said about the characters staying how they are you kinda freaked me a bit. Harry isn't really going to be like the Harry out of the books. He's going to be darker and more damaged. Also, Tom WILL be an evil genius, :D have no doubts, but Harry is gonna be the exception. I don't want an abusive relationship and I don't want Harry to be a pushover so Tom is gonna change a bit. He's still gonna be evil and kill people, but he's going to be influenced by Harry as well. Hopefully you don't have the story because of this, but if you do...well I'm sorry :( Either way, thank you for the review AGAIN and have a wonderful day. :)

mangoarcher1802: No, thank you! Not only for just reviewing but for showing me the loopholes. I seriously hate leaving those. If you notice any other ones PLEASE tell me. I also hate femHarry. Personally, I DO like slash :D Its my thing, but I hate it when people change the genders of characters. The only story I can think of where it actually works is this 18.000 word oneshot that has Harry and Tom as girl who are witches that fight off monsters a whatnot. I don't remember the name but it was actually pretty good. :) it was on Archive of our Own. Thanks for the review and hope you like this chappy!

J.F.C: Hello :) And thanks for taking the time to review. Harry's family will DEFINITELY pop up. I couldn't resist doing that. I'm not sure where they'll show up, but rest assured, they will. :D The "I must not tell lies" thing...well I hadn't even thought about it! It will pop up sometime. I'm just not sure where. And yes, Mrs. Flamel will show up. I can't say whether that's a good thing or not...anyways :D Thanks for the review AGAIN and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sedinette Michaelis: Oh, I'm sorry you can't understand certain things. If you ever want me to clarify anything just tell me in a review and I'll explain. :) I also want Tom to put Harry in his bed :D Perverse? If so then I love it! :D Thank you ever so for your review and I hope you like this chapter!

Guest: Thanks for the review :D I hope you like this chapter and make sure to keep reviewing! Also, yes, Hp/Tmr is something worthy of celebration. Yes! :D

magicanimegurl: You like my AN's? Well :D Thanks! Also, another thanks for your wonderful review girl, and don't worry about being late. A review can never be too late! Also, me too. I've always thought Harry fits in better as a snake. :D Hope you enjoy this chapter and keep on reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 6

You've Got a Friend in Me

_Love is the only force capable of transforming an enemy into a friend._

_~Martin Luther King, Jr._

* * *

"Excellent job Mr. Flamel! Look out Mr. Riddle, you might just have yourself some competition!"

Harry looked up from his work to find a younger looking Flitwick gushing at him with his tiny arm waving about with a wand too long for his body excitedly. The scene was almost comical. Harry just gave a small, modest smile and continued with practicing a non-verbal _accio. _All of this was child's play in his eyes, but he had to do what he had to do.

Him and Riddle had both gotten it right on their first try. Harry honestly couldn't have cared less. After about three tries Zabini managed to perfect his _accio _and leaned back with Harry.

"So Flamel, what do you have next, if you don't mind my asking?" Harry just shook his head and pulled out his schedule. After handing it to the dark-skinned boy Harry thought about his relationship with the Slytherins. Zabini seemed to be pretty anti-social, but for some reason he enjoyed speaking to Harry. They had practically talked the whole period, not that Harry minded. Eric was actually really smart and funny.

Harry guessed that the reason he liked his company was because they could relate on mutual loss. Zabini's sincere condolences from last night had proven that the boy was no stranger to death. He had probably lost a relative from his immediate family in the last 3 years, if not sooner. But this was all speculation on Harry's part. He knew that he hadn't even scratched the surface with any of his newfound friends.

Unlike Gryffindors, the snakes weren't open with most things, especially personal issues. Being from high-standing pureblood families with _actual _secrets to tell didn't make their taciturn personas very surprising. Harry would have been shocked if any of them spilled the beans on any juicy info until after _at least _a year of knowing Harry or with knowing one of Harry's secrets to blackmail him with.

However, anything personal any of them told made it that much more sacred. But Harry wasn't in any kind of rush. Besides, it wasn't like they were the only ones keeping secrets and it _was _just Harry's first day here. He was already astonished with how fast the Slytherins had invited him into their group. He would be extremely suspicious if he learned anything worthwhile about any of them for a long while.

"Looks like we have Ancient Runes together, but instead of Arithmancy I have Binns. How come you aren't taking him?" Harry just looked over at Eric and smiled.

"Oh, I've heard the stories about Binns. Constant talk about Goblin Rebellions and half of the information isn't even true. I prefer self-study when it comes to history anyways." Zabini gave a sly smirk and nodded.

"Yes, I can see why you wouldn't, but I was under the impression that to take the History of Magic NEWT you needed to take the class. Are you just not taking it?"

"Oh, I am, but in the school rulebook, if you achieve an Outstanding OWL you can drop that subject and still take the NEWT. I got one so I decided not to waste my time in his infamous class." Zabini just shook his head and handed Harry his schedule back. Harry didn't notice how their fingers brushed. "

You lucky bastard. I've had to take that horrid class for the past seven years and you get out of it when it's your first year here! Hogwash I tell you." Harry smiled and patted Eric on the back.

"Cheer up Eric. This _is _your last year after all. Just go with it and take a few extra naps this year. You can always skip. I can kick your arse right beforehand so you can go to the hospital wing and miss." He gave a cheshire grin and patted Zabini one, extra-hard time. Zabini lightly shoved Harry in return.

"Yeah yeah Harry. _Thank you _ever so." His cheshire grin turned into an smug smirk and Harry crossed his arms. "Of _course_ Zabini, any time."

* * *

In Ancient Runes the same thing pretty much happened. Both him and Zabini finished with their work early and just talked the whole period. Nothing they said to each other was anything serious or important, but it was great nonetheless. Unlike with Nick, Harry could just be a kid with Zabini. Yes, Nick was immature, or overly mature so he realized the fun in being young; whichever way you looked at it, but he was also a 500+ year old man.

Even though Harry had been through much, he couldn't completely relate to someone with that much life experience. So, it was very refreshing to have someone his own age to talk to. Once they had said their goodbyes Harry headed over to Arithmancy and did his work. He didn't really notice anyone he had any interest in talking to so he just read some more.

After that he headed over to the Great Hall for lunch and sat down beside Zabini. "How was Binns?"

Eric took a bite out of his sandwich roughly and swallowed. "It was downright awful Harry. I swear, you need to transfer so I can get some comic relief in there! You're my only hope."

His violet eyes "teared up" and his thick lips turned into a pout. Harry thought it might just be the funniest thing he'd ever seen. "Oh shut up Eric and eat your food. I wouldn't transfer if I could." Zabini's pout turned into a mock glare and he took another bite out of his sandwich.

"So how was your first day of classes Flamel? Was it much different from being homeschooled?" Abraxas asked.

"Actually, not much. I mean, with my parents I didn't have to move from class to class and they moved at my own pace, but other than that it wasn't much different." Harry took a careful bite out of his own sandwich and reveled in the taste. Nothing better than PB & J and some chocolate milk.

"However, remember my first day isn't over yet. I still have Potions."

"Really? All of us have that class I think."

"Yeah, Theo and I both do, but I don't know about Riddle."

"We'll find out soon enough. We should probably get going, class starts in 15 minutes." Harry, Abraxas, Theo, and Zabini all got up and headed down to Potions class. Once they arrived Harry went to sit beside Zabini.

"So what does he usually make us do on the first day?" Harry asked while levitating his books out of his bag.

"Most of the time it's just a complicated potion. Since this is our last year it'll probably be one of the hardest legal ones. My guess is it'll be the Draught of Living Death or something. That one's fairly difficult and will probably be a requirement by the end of the year. He always makes us do the hardest stuff we'll ever do in that year at the beginning."

Harry just nodded and looked up as Slughorn arrived. He looked similiar to how Dumbledore had looked to Harry. The same, but a younger version. This Slughorn also just happened to have more hair and a smaller waist.

"Good evening children! I trust your first day has gone splendidly?" He clapped and continued on before anyone could actually answer.

"I've decided to do something different this year. Since most of your points will come from group work, I'm going to pair each of you up with the person with the closest OWL and test scores from the past few years. Hopefully, with someone on your level you'll each be able to learn more quickly." He smiled as if this idea was something extremely brilliant and/or noteworthy.

"Now, everyone stand up and line up beside that wall. Now remember, I said _closest. _Most of you did fairly well so I had to pick and choose at times. First off, Eric Zabini and Theodore Nott!"

After that Harry didn't pay much attention. He honestly couldn't care less with who he was paired with. If they were an idiot, Harry could handle all the work, and if they were intelligent, then it was just icing on the cake. He had no idea how Slughorn would sort him since he hadn't had any prior experience in his class. He might put him with the lowest scoring person just for that reason. Finally, he heard his name.

"Harry Flamel and Tom Riddle!"

_Well...this should be fun._

* * *

"Hello there Riddle. The day up to your standards?" Harry asked sarcastically while setting his books onto his new desk.

He had decided that since this guy would be his Potions partner for the rest of the year he might as well let go of his idea (illusion) of Riddle being a "creeper". He was probably a decent bloke. He just had to quit being a prick and give him a chance.

"I wouldn't know Flamel. It isn't quite over yet, is it?" Harry raised an eyebrow and raised his hand to his mouth, which was in a wide "O" in mock hurt .

"Your words are like daggers that pierce my poor, fragile soul. Have you no empathy!? I'm going to have to up my witticism and inner shields, otherwise you're gonna leave me behind, doggy-paddling like a little bitch in the water."

Riddle actually cracked a smirk at that. Slughorn interrupted their smirk-to-smirk bonding by telling them to start up their Drought of the Living Death_. _

_Good guess Eric__**.**_

Zabini looked over at Harry and winked; he just shook his head in return and turned to Riddle.

"Do you wanna get the ingredients or me? I can go ahead and get the heat up and what not since I'm not the best at picking the best quality. Am I the only one that can't tell the difference between a good and bad sloth's brain?" Riddle just stared at him for a moment. Harry's eyebrow that had been raised began a slow journey upward again in the silence; arms still crossed.

"Yes, I'll go gather the ingredients. One moment." He lifted one long, pale finger and strode over to the closet, picking up everything they needed without much thought. This potion to him was comparable to a ten year old completely a 8-piece puzzle. What was _really_ on his mind was the person whose face was in the dictionary beside the word _enigma. _

* * *

_How...odd. _

There was no other word his usually intelligent brain could think up when he thought of how he was talking to Mr. Harry Flamel. While they worked on a potion many, including wizards out of school, would find extremely difficult, if not impossible to create, they traded barb after barb at one another, neither failing to reply to the other's witty, if sometimes awfully rude, comments.

Their conversation also didn't fall into a _single _awkward pause, like he usually made happen with anyone who tried to speak with him for more than 5 minutes. No, he and this..._Harry, _talked continuously for a little over an hour. And the thing was that he actually _enjoyed it. _Tom Riddle actually _liked _talking to Harry Flamel. And that fact fascinated, confused, and dare he say..._scared? _him a bit too much.

He hadn't had one in a long time, but he could feel it happening. He could feel the beast within him scream for it. Could feel it taking over his mind, whispering that this was what it wanted, while watching the intelligent, foul-mouthed angel beside him glare and smirk at him over and over. That this was what it _deserved. _

But this time it was a bit different. Before it had always been out of anger, or revenge. This was just out of...well he actually didn't know. He didn't know where the feeling stemmed from, all he knew was that he _had to. _

_**It **__had to. _

That day, the green-eyed beauty beside him with lightly flushed cheeks and a devilish grin upon his cherubic face became his knew fixation.

That day, Harry became his newest obsession.

* * *

"Yeah yeah Riddle. You are the most intelligent person on the planet. Does that help fill up that head enough to make it explode? Or do I have to tell you that you're _super _handsome too? Because honestly, I'm willing to say anything to get the chance to pop that head of yours like the over-inflated balloon it constantly seems to be in the state of. Is this your normal attitude or am I just special?"

"Please, my ego is healthily proportioned to the amount of confidence I should have in my abilities and looks. Thank you very much." Harry stopped walking for a moment and stared at Riddle in mock awe.

Tom's heart sped up on its own accord for some reason unknown to him. Maybe it was the way the sunlight reflected _just right _from behind him…

"I think you might have just broken the record for most egotistical phrase ever said by someone without joking. You need help my friend. Seriously." Harry shook his head and they both laughed while continuing their trip to the dormitories. Tom had laughed more times in those two hours than in his whole life.

Finally, they made it to the opening of the Slytherin Common Room and before Riddle could invite Harry over to come sit with him, the imp (as Tom had begun to think of him) said something that he couldn't quite hear.

He had been oddly interested in how the boy's lips moved while he talked all of a sudden. After that pink bow finally stopped moving, to his disappointment, he pulled himself out of the trance and trailed his dark velvet gaze into a new one that just happened to be green-colored. Tom suddenly remembered that Harry had said something so he nodded and hoped that it was a yes or no question.

It seemed to be that he was right because the small boy gave him a firm pat on his arm and left to go to their rooms. For a minute Tom just reveled in the memory of that small, oddly warm and gentle hand, touching his upper arm. He could feel the imprint of where those tiny fingers had laid and he was surprised to find that he wasn't disgusted.

If anything, he _liked it. _

While confused, but still weirdly happy, he noticed a commotion happening near the fireplace. No one had yet noticed that he had entered the Common Room and he decided that he wanted to see how they acted without his presence keeping them from saying and doing certain things that they knew would result in their torture.

Besides, after his talk with Harry he was feeling oddly curse-happy, but it wasn't because of anger. He just wanted to _do _something. He just felt so...he didn't even know.

Then he saw Alphard Black saying something quietly to a girl he thought might be named Prince...but he couldn't be for sure. He used a spell to enhance his hearing and used a _parselspell _to cancel out their _Silencing _charm only to him. Then he just listened.

"You can't do that though! You know that the entirety of Slytherin belongs to him. We've all sworn our loyalty. You know that if you leave after graduation he'll track you down and kill you." Tom could feel his eyes slowly going red. But what the Prince girl said was what caused his anger damn to crack in two.

"Like I'm going to listen to some hypocritical halfblood! His mother may have been a pureblood, but even she was almost a squib! And then his father was a dirty muggle that decided he didn't want him. Pathetic. He speaks of wanting to help the purebloods, but he's not even one himself! Besides, I don't much agree with the ideology anyways. I just want to get away. I'm tired of everything and everyone. Including Tom bloody _Riddle." _

The barrier he kept around his extremely dark magic was let go by him and everyone in the room literally froze. He inwardly grinned. On the outside, however, he was the epitome of calm and serene. Perhaps a bit..._too _serene.

He lightly strode over to the black-haired pair, knowing that his whole body language _screamed _predator. It was no act though. He was a predator, the most dangerous one in fact.

And, unfortunately for them, they had just become his dinner.

* * *

Today had been eminently nice for some reason. That reason was the boys in Slytherin house.

Harry had given up his hatred for all things Slytherin a long time ago.

He respected their cunning and ambition. Something that he hadn't had any of before the war. He also respected how they were able to take all the hate that was directed towards their house. It couldn't have been easy being a first year and already most of the teachers and students think you're the epitome of evil. He had nothing against the Slytherins, but even so, he never thought he would fit so well with them.

Abraxas was nothing like his grandson. Not only was he funny and surprisingly kind and tolerant, but he was also very flamboyant.

_10 galleons says Mr. Malfoy plays for his own team or both._

Eric was...well Eric was Eric. Harry could honestly see himself having a relationship with him similar to the Golden Trio's. The only problem was all his secrets...but once _He _was defeated ,why would it matter? Then his future would be void so telling them about what _could have been _would make no difference. Besides, if he was a true friend, he would understand his need to lie to him.

Then there was Tom Riddle. Harry just...he wasn't quite sure about that boy yet. With his genius mind and god-like appearance, Harry wasn't sure what the boy got out of talking to him. Not that Harry was self-conscious or anything. He had confidence and believed himself to be above average in both looks and intelligence. However, he wasn't anywhere near where Riddle was.

He was also very popular, so Harry knew that the man didn't _need _to talk to him. It wasn't like he was being ostracized by everyone and was dying for a friend. He had everyone eating out of his hand. That was another aspect that worried him.

_Everybody _loved Tom Riddle. The Slytherins not only loved, but respected him as if he was some sort of deity. It was kind of weird. But yet again, the guy _did _seem awfully perfect.

_Maybe that's why he talked to me! _Harry thought while slipping into some grey sweatpants and a white shirt. He still hated wizarding robes. _Everyone worships him so he just wants some bloke to treat him normally. _And Harry definitely understood that feeling. The poor guy was probably bored out of his mind with all these people treating him like Merlin incarnate, just like he was. _Well good for him. I'm glad not all of us are obsessed with fame. _

Smiling lightly to himself; glad that that mystery was solved, Harry headed to the Common Room to do his homework with Tom and the other Slytherins. Harry wasn't one to impose on people, so that's why he had asked whether or not Riddle wanted to work with him or alone. Most of the time Harry wouldn't have even asked, but they had been talking and laughing and he had decided to take a chance.

He would live if Mr. Popular decided against it. He wasn't some fangirl after all. It would just be nice to have a lot of friends again. Harry did enjoy his alone time, actually much more than the average person, but he also liked to socialize. That's why Nick was able to help him so much.

The talking with another live, human being after so much time being isolated and paranoid had helped him accept some of the awful experiences he had gone through, even if he hadn't actually shared them with anyone. He knew that if he didn't work on forming relationships with the people at Hogwarts then he would end up falling into a depression.

Again.

It wasn't worth it. Besides, he genuinely liked the students here so far and since they were in Slytherin he knew that they would respect his need of occasional solitude. If anyone pissed him off he could just hex them. Unlike in his own time, he had nothing to prove to anyone here. He could do whatever the hell he wanted.

With thoughts of friendship and new beginnings running about within his mind he trailed down the cold steps into the snake-covered Common Room. What met his senses was something that reminded him of everything he could, and would _never _forget.

_Oh my God. _

_I can't. I just can't. _

_Oh my God. _

**_Oh my God. No._**

Harry could feel himself slipping. Could feel the memories crawling upwards, like _Inferi _coming out of the sea at the scent of human flesh.

He couldn't do it.

_He just couldn't do this._

Before he could turn to run upstairs, Riddle stopped the curse and looked towards Harry, not knowing that the sight of him would cause his already failing grip on the edge of the abyss and to reality to completely just fall apart.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNN. Hope you like that my adoring fans. :D I'm actually kind of proud of this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. I was stuck at 1,200 words and just didn't know where to go. Also, sorry if Tom seems too enamored. I wanted to be a bit different this time with something you don't see too much. I want a story where Tom is pretty much head of heels, but doesn't know its love, just thinks its his little obsession, and has to convince Harry to like him to. Lots of wooing going on. However, that doesn't mean Tom loves Harry yet. You'll know when he does because he becomes kind of a softy towards him. Hope the cliffy wasn't too bad, but you know that I'll update sooner if I get more reviews! Someone reviewing on another story actually got me writing a chapter for that one and on this. So...yeah. :) Have a nice day and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Tom's Wrath

Hi people! Sorry to tell you this isn't a normal chapter, but it isn't like my back story one. This tell you Tom's reaction towards Prince :D Hope you like. Also, I'll respond to reviews in the ACTUAL next chappy. But seriously Marigold, you made me SOO happy with your review :D Made me feel all warm and fuzzy.

**BTW: THERE IS AN A.N AT THE END THAT I WANT PEOPLE TO READ. Thanks. :)**

* * *

Tom's Wrath

Kind of Chapter 8, but not Really

_Wild animals never kill for sport. Man is the only one to whom the torture and death of his fellow creatures is amusing in itself._

~James Anthony Froude

* * *

_Merlin_ did he love this feeling.

The feeling of having complete and utter control over another human being. Knowing that you were their only hope for salvation for _mercy_, yet also the one thing they feared the most in their lives at that given moment. Knowing that they loved and respected him, but he had the power to make himself into their worst nightmare just seconds later.

And right now, he would do that to Prince.

As he walked over to the sallow-skinned girl, everyone around him was completely silent. Even the first years had quit what they were doing and just stared.

Tom loved it.

He _loved _knowing that his mere presence struck fear into their tiny, pureblood hearts. He made the "pure" life-blood that coursed through their veins freeze in terror with a single look. He had trained his dogs well, but like with any animal, at times it would revolt against it's master. Tom was just _too _happy to reteach his lessons.

He made sure to keep his face calm. Dark grey pools without one emotion. A blank face was much more intimidating than an angry one. Being angry, or showing it, meant that you couldn't control yourself. In the snake pit, self-control was a trait you must have in abundance, or else you wouldn't survive. And Tom was all about survival.

He slowly pulled his wand out of his sleeve, not knowing it glinted brightly in the fire-light, making it appear as if it were a red-hot poker. He lightly trailed the tip over his knuckles, not once moving his eyes from the girl. She gulped loudly and her eyes widened with realization to her mistake.

He cocked his head to the side, making his fringe fall over his eyes. In any other circumstance that single act would have disarmed his company completely with its cuteness. Paired with his emotionless face, it was just even more terrifying.

He suddenly came to a halt a few feet from the girl, who was still seated. Without moving at all, he whispered, "Stand."

Even though the word was quiet and not menacing at all in its tone, everyone in the room still felt as if cold water had been poured down their spine. The short, black-haired girl stood up as confidently as she could, but the second she rekindled the stare between her and Riddle she faltered. Tom perfect lips slowly slipped into a grin in response.

At that point he had straightened out his neck and asked in the same quiet tone, "Now, I may be mistaken, but did I just see and hear you speak ill of your lord and master?"

Tom was no longer grinning. He could now see the beginnings of sweat forming on her thick brow and almost made a physical reaction to the effect her fear had on him.

"N-no my lord. I said no such thing." Tom's eyes abruptly turned red and he grabbed her neck. His facial features turned into a look of humor, but his eyes were hard and cold as steel they were the color of.

"Oh, you silly child. You dare lie to your Lord? Are you sure you're alright Miss Prince? We might have to send you to the Hospital Wing to examine your head after I'm done torturing you until you can't remember your own name." Riddle kept on smiling that innocent grin and dark amusement mocked her within his blood-red orbs. Suddenly, he dropped her on the ground and wiped his hand across his pristine robes.

She stayed on the ground, knowing that if she tried to stand she would fail. She was much too terrified to even think of moving. She knew now that if her Boggart hadn't been Tom Riddle beforehand, now it was.

"Now, since I'd be awfully rude not to tell you of your fate before bestowing it upon you, I'm going to give you a sneak peek. I'm going to make you feel as if your blood is fire within your veins. Since I created it, it won't register on Hogwart's wards as dark magic. It's actually neutral if you could believe that." He gave a small laugh at that and began pacing around his prey, still grinning. His eyes were alight with what some would call insanity.

"The fire will continue from the inside and out until you finally feel your flesh being flayed off of you. Since I haven't tried it on anyone yet I'm not sure if there will be any side effects, or if you will even be sane afterwards, but I trust you'll be open with the information, correct?" At this point he was leaning over her, an "genial" smile mocking her with the obvious darkness and rage lying beneath it.

"Before I get to it though, I know I like to say I'm a merciful lord and judge. So, I will allow you to tell me your side." Suddenly, the amusement on his face disappeared and his face became grim. No one was sure which expression was more horrifying.

"If you lie to me I will drag you out of Hogwarts and into the Forbidden Forest and torture you until you beg for the sweet mercy of death. Depending on my mood I will decide whether to use a simple _Avada Kedavra _or something much more...fun for me and _not _so fun for you." His lips stretched into a grin that could only be described as a baring of teeth. His red eyes reflected the fire, which made them even more petrifying.

"Do. You. Understand?" He pronounced each syllable of every word with his cool, dark baritone voice. She quickly nodded and his grin softened a bit.

"Good. Now, I am under the impression that you stated this phrase:" At this he had leaned back onto one of the many dark oak wood tables in the Common Room and had raised one long finger to his shallow cheek while speaking in a very high-pitched voice that was obviously his mocking impression of her.

" 'Like I'm going to speak to some hypocritical halfblood! His _mother _may have been a pureblood, but even she was basically just a squib. And then!" He took the finger from his cheek and shook it patronizingly at her.

In a single movement too quick for any person in the room to catch he had bent down with his wand poking dangerously at the edge of her throat. All previous humor and amusement had been swiped from his features. And all that was left was the cold anger and hatred that lay beneath. Dark magic with malicious intentions fell off him in waves and the poor girl actually soiled herself in fear.

This time, Tom made no reaction to his prey showing her emotions. His eyes remained empty, portraying how much he didn't care for this girl in the least. Prince knew that if she weren't on Hogwarts grounds she would be dead. His lips began moving again, but this time his voice was as emotionless as his expression.

"And then," He pushed his wand a little harder into her throat, making it hard for her to breathe. "his father was a dirty _muggle _that decided he didn't want him. And, of course, to add icing to the cake. You dared," At this point Tom looked like the devil himself. All harsh angles and ruby red eyes burning like the fiery pits of hell. "you _dared, _to call me _**pathetic.**_"

Each syllable of 'pathetic' was enunciated clearly for the onlookers present. "Now, Miss Prince, am I mistaken in my accusations?" His head cocked again, but this time not one lock of hair fell out of place. Cold eyes assessed her worth quickly and found her lacking.

"Y-you are c-c-correct my L-lord." With a sudden burst of bravery she yelled, "I'm so sorry! Please have mercy! I beg of you my Lord, I meant nothing by what I said. Please for-" He upped his wand a bit, shutting up her _extremely _annoying rambling. He slowly straightened and whispered, "The Dark Lord Voldemort does _not _forgive. And he does _not forget. __**IGNIS COMEDENTIS DE INTUS!**_"

And with a bright red beam the room erupted with screams.

* * *

How'd ya like that? Okay, here's the A.N.

**READ THIS PEOPLE: Okay, first of all, I want to know if I need to make this rated M now. I, personally, don't find this chapter bad at all. I was gonna make it M when I put up some rather 'naught' :D scene of Tom and Harry, but does this type of stuff bother anyone? If so, put a review up. I just don't want this taken down for a stupid reason like that. Okay, now here's the actual thing. Is my Tom too sappy? I went over my story and saw that Tom's liking Harry happened pretty quick. Harry, I'm fine with. He just wants some friends, but Tom...do you think he likes Harry to much too soon? This is important because both Tom's and Harry's reactions in the next chapter will make them bond a lot and I need to know if I need to make their relationship have a bit more struggle before it starts coming to fruition. Please, review me as soon as you can with respones. I wanna make sure you guys like it, but if you don't review soon enough I'm just doing what I want. Anywho, remember, reviewing makes me write quicker! Hope you enjoyed :D See ya.**


	9. Two Sides and the Truth Down the Middle

Hello people who aren't fed up with me and are still reading this.:D I feel awful for the long wait. This chapter just WOULD NOT HAPPEN! I redid the beginning scene at least 10 times and the middle 3. The end, well I just happened to get some inspiration while in the shower (where else?) yesterday and wrote the rest. Btw, anyone who also reads Malicious Intentions, thanks for the latest review, but sorry, I don't see myself updating any time soon. I wanna completely focus on this one so I can get it done in the next few months. I start school on August 25, which is like in a month! I'm seriously nervous since I'm taking college classes instead of highschool ones. ANYWAYS! None of you care about that. Haha :D This chapter is basically just a bunch of drama, no Tom/Harry romance yet. I still don't have a clear picture of what I'm gonna do, that's why I'm taking so long to update, but hopefully I can figure it out today before I sleep. :D GO NIGHT OWLS! Anyways, I'm gonna reply to the reviews.

**BTW- Tom having an obsession doesn't equate love. At the moment he just wants Harry as a toy because he's interesting and whatnot. The fact that he's pretty is just a bonus. :D When Tom starts to develop ACTUAL feelings, you'll know. Just wanted to make that clear.**

J.F.C- OMG :D What you said was EXACTLY what I had in mind for this story. However, there would still be a subHarry. Not that Harry can't be dom, its just that I don't feel like Tom could EVER be sub. :D Ya know? A lot of the time, not only does Harry know Tom is Voldemort and likes him that way, but he's fallen in love with the guy mostly for his looks/charms. That pisses me off to no end. Harry, even canon, is not that shallow. Anyways, this is my other way of being original. :D I looked and looked so long for a story with that background and I just couldn't find one. That's about the only reason why I wrote this. :D Also, read the bold about the love thing. I realized that I was doubting myself for nothing. My subconscious writer knew what she was doing. The only thing Tom has been thinking about is Harry's looks. To me, this doesn't show love at all. When Tom starts to look at Harry as a person, rather than a pretty face, then he'll start to fall in love. :D CAN'T WAIT! I really appreciate the review btw. I was afraid no one liked that idea but obviously I'm not the only one with it on their mind. :D

magicanimegurl- I really appreciated both of your chapters. :D And thanks for the advice on changing the rating. I've thought about it, and for the moment I think I'm gonna leave it at T. When I'm looking for a M story *eyebrow wiggle* I don't want a story that WILL EVENTUALLY be M. I want it to be M. So yeah. :D I found your theories pretty cool. I hadn't even thought of either of them. :D However, I'm not gonna mention it here, you'll just have to read. Hahaha. In this story, I plan on making it so Tom has to deal with these growing feelings on his own and eventually accepts that he loves Harry, not that he would ever say it. :D I LOVE oblivious Harry so that's what he will be. :D The trials thing is cool though. Maybe once they confess how they feel I'll make them have a conflict and they'll have to do that. Just depends on how long I want the story to go. :) Thanks for saying you'll review every chapter. :D I really appreciate it. Hope you like this chappy, I kinda did!

Marigold- Girl. I can't even. I found your first review on my iPod email and it was so long that I had to actually go to my fanfiction page. Do you know how great that made me feel? :D *internet hug* I just felt so warm and fuzzy from your review! Bonded One is pretty awful btw. I mean, I do love the story, but Harry is WAYYY too submissive. And he falls for Tom way too quickly. If I had been in Harry's position I would have kicked Tom's ass. No question. Zabini and Harry...well I kinda have planned a side romance between them that is more one-sided than anything. I just love it when I have two guys that vie for Harry's affections (is that weird? :D) But, know that the main pairing will always be TMR/HP. I hate it when Harry does constantly thinks of how handsome Tom is. Not that he isn't, Tom is great!, but it happens so often that its just annoying now. In this one, Harry is gonna be the fabulous one for once. I can't resist a beautiful Harry. There is even an entire community for this so I know I'm not the only one. Soon enough they're going to like each other more for their personalities though. That's where true love lies. I have to admit though, there will be a bit of tragedy in this fic. Sorry, I have to have some sadness or something or else there's no plot. I just feel like its got to happen, even though I really don't wanna. Its gonna be a surprise though. Other than that, this is more of a 'everyone has good and bad inside of them' fic. There's not enough of them out there. Also, about your comment on Hogwarts, I agree. These are kids! They aren't gonna be proper all the time and I'm not gonna take the time to write them that way. It'll take me double the time to upload as well. With the picture thing, I actually don't. I just kinda have the same Harry in my head for all my fics. It doesn't really look like canon (at all) but I like it. If you have any artistic ability, unlike me haha, then you could draw what you see to me and I could say whether or not this is the Harry I see. It'd be awesome if you did that. :D And Sam's hair...don't even get me STARTED! :D Since my response is getting super long I'm gonna be quick on your other review :D Don't feel like a stalker! I feel super special if your checking out my story all the time. Hahaha. I just hope the story continues to meet your standards. Zabini is definitely gonna be a bump in the Hp/Tmr loveroad I have set up. And ya, I want this to be a fic where everyone seems to love Harry. I've only read one or two but I LOVE THEM! Also, I hadn't even thought of Dumbledore and Harry so I'll probably take that into consideration. :D Also, I do best under pressure. Seriously though, you're definitely my best reviewer, no offense anyone else! She just writes and bunch! :D But yeah, you're appreciated and I truly hope you like this chapter. Sorry my response was so long! Hahaha.

Emerald Grey Jone- I'm glad you like my portrayal of them. :) I'm really happy with my Harry, but I'm still a little bit on edge about Tom. I just never know what he thinks! Anywho, thanks a load for the review. :) And I hope you like this chappy.

mangoarcher1802- Thanks for the review. :) And its the same for me, I love stories where Tom likes Harry first. There definitely aren't enough of them. I've decided I'm gonna wait for rating it M, but I really appreciate the advice all the same. :) I hope you enjoy the chapter and remember to review!

Guest- Hello. :) Sorry, but romance won't start for another few chapters. I mean, Tom's gonna realize his feelings before Harry, because he's oblivious to all things romantic :D But I prefer a slow love. The fast stuff just seems fake. They are definitely bonding though. :D I hope this chapter will meet your expectations and more and remember to review!

HailHydra- Your Ohhoho actually made me laugh. :D I can just seen someone doing that hahaha. You'll find out what Tom unintentionally did in the beginning of this chappy. I also like how Tom thinks its an obsession. :D Tommy has a cwush! Hahaha. Also, for your second review, Tom's Wrath was just the story on what she did while Harry was still in the dormitory. It was gonna be part of this chapter, but I could tell this would take awhile so I wanted to give you guys that as a girl. :D With the rest of your comment, just look to the bold. :) No love yet, just a crush that he doesn't realize. I'm glad your into this fic though. :D Hope you enjoy.

Lexisfightingrobots- Yeah. :D That's what I was thinking. Silly goose needs to control himself. But, for a bit I felt like I was making Tom seem too nice. He's still an evil soon-to-be dark lord. Thank you for the review and keep it up. :D

taramegareader- Hello. :D I'm glad you're into my story. I do admit that my chapters aren't very long at all (average about 4,000 words) but I just don't do 10,000 word chapters. I just feel like I need to stop at about that number. Hopefully my updates can just come more quickly so I don't need to write longer. :) This story isn't gonna be super long either so yeah. :D Thanks for both reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Dang, that took forever. :D I bet you thought this was a super long chapter when really like half of it is just response to reviews. MWHAHAHAHHA. Read on everyone, and I sincerely hope you like it.

* * *

Ch. 9

Two Sides and the Truth Down the Middle

"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution."  
― J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _

_(Yeah, I just used Harry Potter quote on Harry Potter fanfiction. Deal with it.) _

* * *

The eyes are said to be windows to the soul. In this case, Riddle's eyes just happened to be the rock that crashed through the window to Harry's.

Everything that happened to him, all the trauma and anguish he had experienced, flashed within his inner eye. The memories of all his friends, family, and ounce of hope inside himself that had been _crushed _by a...**_monster _**with the same color of eyes as Tom.

_Deep ruby red. _

_The color of blood, death, and loss._

Yes, he knew that color _all too _well.

Harry didn't notice his body collapsing. He was too busy reliving every moment that he had tried… _tried so _**_fucking _**_hard _to lock deep within his subconscious. But _nooo_. Harry could never find peace. Harry could never have a moment of rest. He wasn't _worthy _of that simple pleasure. Memories of Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Fred, George, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore…

"_Sirius." _

Harry literally choked on the amount of emotion that tore through his very soul. He couldn't do this. He wasn't strong enough. Hadn't he done enough? Why did Fate, or God, or whoever the hell controlled the universe subject him to this? What had he done to deserve it? Would he ever be done? No, Harry would never be done.

_Never._

* * *

Tom was having the time of his life.

Prince was screaming her brains out and all the pureblood _dogs _around him had found their proper place again.

Oh, how he loved this power. He might as well have been God because he controlled the fate of every _single _person within this room. And that complete control, the _indisputable _fact that he was better than all of these "supposedly" powerful heirs of even more powerful families sent a sick shiver down his spine. _And he loved every minute of it. _

All of a sudden, he heard a slight gasp. No one else would have heard it, but Tom wasn't anyone. He snapped the connection between his wand and Prince, knowing who was behind him, but hoping that he was wrong for one of the few times in his life. He slowly turned and what met his sight didn't surprise him, but yet _did _at the same time.

Harry was standing, holding onto the railing of the staircase. That wasn't a surprise. What _was _a surprise was the fact that said boy wasn't screaming his head off and/or pointing his wand at Tom while yelling curses. No, neither thing was happening. What _was _happening was that Harry seemed to be having a panic attack and was about to pass out.

Tom watched in slow motion as his angel started falling to the ground and, without even thinking about it, rushed over to him. He went to pick his beautiful boy up and noted absentmindedly that he was much lighter than he looked. Not that he looked heavy that is. He lifted him bridal style and took him up to the dormitories; Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott trailing after him. He laid him down on his own dark-green comforter and noticed that the boy's normally sparkling and emotion-filled emeralds were as dull as an eye that rich of a color could be.

Suddenly, it all came rushing back and Harry quickly sat up in the bed, looking around wildly. Then, the once again bright green orbs latched onto Tom's now dark gray pair and relaxed slightly, but not completely.

"Your eyes…" Tom cocked his head, wondering what his pet was getting at.

"Th-they were _red._" Then Harry began shaking and screamed; while pushing Tom away from him. "Get away from me! You're _him! You're him you're him you're him!" _

By this point Harry was hysterical and breathing heavily, however, not one tear fell. _His strong boy._

"What the hell is wrong with him!?" Abraxas cried. Tom didn't respond, he was too busy staring at the raven-haired boy, who even in his brief moment of insanity, still managed to captivate him. Zabini finally decided that enough was enough.

"My Lord...Please do not take this as any disrespect, but it seems to be _you _who caused this. I doubt he'll calm down until you leave." Tom didn't even give the idea a thought. He wouldn't leave his angel for one _moment. _Harry was _his. _If anyone were to calm him it would be him and _him alone. _Actually, now that he thought about it, his Inner Circle shouldn't even be in here right now...

Suddenly, Harry quit whimpering and began to pull himself together. However, he never quit shaking and his hands only tightened on the duvet. However, instead of madness lurking behind too-green eyes, there now was only rage. Harry sat up slowly, wand held an inch from Riddle's straight, aristocratic nose. Items unintentionally began to raise within the dorm and all they could do was watch as Harry's aura flared about wildly with deep-rooted anger and pain. Tom couldn't have been more captivated.

"Who the _hell _are you? You're the Dark Lord aren't you? I'd know those eyes _anywhere _you half-blood bastard. I swear to _Merlin _I'll kill you." Tom just stared for a moment, still awed with the feel and display of pure power, but then he realized what his obsession had said and grew just as angry. Before either could begin shooting off curses, Nott interrupted.

"What are you talking about Harry? The only Dark Lord around is Grindelwald. Wait! Is that-" Everyone but Tom and Harry seemed to have gained a spark of understanding within their eyes. Tom most likely would have too, but he and Harry were busy having a Who-Has-the-Better-Death-Glare contest. Zabini slowly went over and laid a hand upon his newest friend's small shoulder, and Harry visibly deflated and sat down again.

He looked over to Eric and his green eyes softened; losing most of the anger in that one caring action. Zabini looked him in the eye, violet to green, and asked softly, "Harry, did you think Riddle was Grindelwald? Do Grindelwald's eyes turn red?" At the word "red" Harry shivered and wrapped thin arms around a pair of knees which were now pulled up. He seemed to be thinking for a moment, and eventually sighed. He closed his eyes and whispered so quietly that everyone in the room had to move forward a bit to hear.

"I- I didn't just hide the whole time he attacked our village. I tried to protect them...my friends and family, my teachers...but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough." Harry turned his head to look into Zabini's eyes and grabbed his tanned hand. His eye's seemed to glow with a warmth none of them had seen thus far.

"I had this one friend of mine, his name was Ron...and we used to play Wizard's Chess constantly. He was my best mate, actually my first one. Anyways, the night before it all happened, we were playing a game and never got to finish it. Ron _really _wanted to keep playing, but I told him we could just finish up tomorrow. The next morning...well, we didn't have the chance to finish." Emeralds darkened to a haunted forest, whispering of pain none of them could understand.

"We will _never finish it. __**Never**__." _ One single tear, the first one that had been shed that night, fell from a smoky lash. Harry bit his lip to contain the sobs, and Zabini gripped him in an unexpected hug. At first he resisted, but the warmth felt too good and he soon gave in.

"So Riddle's display reminded you of what happened to everyone?" Harry nodded sharply and then turned his fiery eyes upon Tom. He slowly stood. While his small frame didn't even reach Riddle's shoulder, he still made a very intimidating sight.

"Only those who have practiced the darkest of magics obtain a red eye when feeling strong emotion. Even if you aren't who I thought you were, how can you explain that?" Tom turned his own eyes upon Harry, still upset from his previous comment. "Perhaps it was the reflection from the fire? Did you ever think of _that_ Flamel_?" _

Harry faltered for a moment, but his eyes re-hardened quickly. He continued the stare with Riddle's cold eyes; not a feat many could manage. "You still tortured that innocent girl. I don't care what you say about that, it's still wrong. I apologize for my earlier comment concerning the details of your birth and blood-type, but I _will not _apologize for my accusations towards you. You have a lot of explaining to do _Riddle." _

And with that, Harry left Tom's bed to go to his own, shutting his curtains with a sealing charm without one glance behind him.

* * *

Tom and Harry didn't have a proper conversation again until November 5th.

Neither were willing to admit they were wrong or listen to the others side of the story. However, that didn't mean they each didn't continue on with their lives normally. After all, they had had only one conversation. Not only did Tom further his research into the next carrier of his soul, but Harry got close to his Slytherin friends as well.

He had discovered that Abraxas seemed to be light-hearted and very flirtatious to anyone in his immediate vicinity, but in truth he was actually pretty serious when it came to those he cared for. And when it came to romance, he was extremely picky. That didn't mean he wasn't caring though. In fact, Malfoy was a complete and utter mother hen and once you became his friend, he would constantly worry about you. He was like a Hermione, except he cared much more for appearances and wasn't a bookworm at all.

Nott, on the other hand, was one of the smartest people Harry thought he had ever met. He was definitely more intelligent than Hermione, which was surprising, and was very witty. The only reason why he didn't talk much was because he was shy and didn't understand human emotions too well. Out of all of them, he was the easiest to have in-depth discussions on magic with.

The other boy had an outstanding knowledge of magical theory and history that by far surpassed Harry's. However, he had much more hands-on experience with magic than Nott did. That fact kept them on equal footing, meaning that they could actually challenge one anothers' opinions. Most of the time their "discussions" (arguments) ended with an 'agree to disagree' but at times one of them would persuade the other into thinking their way. Those instances were rare and far-between though.

Finally, there was Zabini. Eric was definitely Harry's best friend out of all of them. He thought that they might even be closer than he had been to the Ron and Hermione; not that Zabini could ever replace them. It was just because he had shared a lot more with them than he had with his old friends. Eric was extremely funny and social and knew exactly how to bring Harry out of the dumps on his bad days. He also listened to his vague stories about his previous life without asking any questions, which Harry was grateful for. If Eric had tried to dig deeper, he would have had to quit talking. No one could learn about the future after all.

Besides Nick, Zabini seemed to be the only one that just seemed to get him. And Harry listened to Eric in return. He was surprised when he had talked to Harry about who he had lost. He hadn't expected any personal information from the Slytherin, but Eric was just an exception. It turned out that he had lost his little brother and father in a werewolf attack a year ago. He had been there and had been attacked as well, but thankfully he hadn't been bitten. However, he _had_ watched his father and brother die. It had been a horrific experience for him and after Zabini had told the story they had both cried for each others' losses. Ever since that event him and Zabini had been inseparable.

Except for today.

Today, Harry was stuck with Riddle in Potions. For the past couple months he and Tom had formed a system. If they were required to do a potion together, Riddle would get the ingredients while Harry set up their cauldron. Harry would cut the ingredients while Tom put them in the pot and stirred. This way, they never had to speak to one another. Today though, that would come to an end.

After they had completed a perfect Calming Draft, Slughorn decided to make an announcement. "Now students, its come to the time where your semester project will have to be completed. I just know how excited all of you are!" Slughorn's fat belly jiggled and the light cluster of hairs upon his head moved with him.

"Of course, you'll be paired with your lab partners, but what I want you to do is better one of the many potions we've done over the course of this year. You can make it stronger, last longer, etc. For any of you who are a bit more ambitious…" The old Slytherin sent a look at Harry's table and he just knew the look was sent at Riddle himself. _Ugh._

"Well, you can make a whole new potion! Any of you who manage to do this and do it well, will be given a guaranteed passing NEWT this year! Isn't that wonderful?" He grinned. Everyone else in the room gave light nods and began to talk to their partners. For a moment Riddle and Harry just sat in silence. Eventually, Harry caved and turned towards is only enemy at Hogwarts so far. Tom just raised an eyebrow in response.

_Fuck this, if he wants to be a snob about it I'll just do the project on my own. Prat._ Harry sent Riddle a glare and said exasperatedly, "If you want to do the project together, meet me in the library at 6:00 okay. Even if we're having a..._dispute_, it doesn't mean we can't do a measly project together."

Tom still had his arms crossed and one perfect eyebrow raised, but in a few moments he relented. "I'll see you there Flamel." And the bell finally rang, signaling class was over.

* * *

"I know you dislike him but he's actually alright Harry. He just has a bit of a temper, that's all."

"That doesn't mean he can just go off torturing people! Ugh, I can't stand him. He's always so smug and arrogant, as if he's any better than the rest of us. How can you be his friend Zabini? You're one of the nicest blokes I've ever known." Zabini blushed brightly, and this time Harry actually managed to catch it. He gave Eric a slight shove and said seriously, "Its true. You really are great Eric. I don't know how you and Abraxas and even Theo can stand hanging out with him." Zabini bit his lip and grabbed onto Harry's arm, a privilege only he and Nick shared.

"Harry, I know its hard to understand, but everyone has a facade they show to the world. Riddle's just happens to be a smug know-it-all. He's actually not like that. We've known each other for years, and yes, he has his issues, but nothing I, or anyone else that's a decent Slytherin, can't accept. Just give him a chance to explain his side. I know you're a very understanding person Harry. I'm sure you won't find fault in what he did."

Harry just stared straight ahead for a moment and finally laid a mop of black curls upon Zabini's shoulder. He didn't notice the shiver that ran down his friend's body. "Fine! I guess I am being a bit of a jerk. I never even listened to his side of the story…I'll give him a chance to explain, but I swear, if he did it for no reason at all I'm gonna smash his snobbish face in."

Eric gave a warm laugh and ruffled Harry's curls. "I'd expect nothing less. Now you better be off, you don't want to be late." Harry grumbled and ran a small hand through his hair.

"Yeah yeah mother. I'll also make sure to have all my homework done at 8:00 sharp for your inspection too." They both fell into peals of laughter and finally Harry picked himself up and headed for the library.

* * *

As Harry absentmindedly trudged his way down the halls towards the library, Harry thought about Riddle for what seemed like the first time since his first day as a Slytherin. The boy was undoubtedly intelligent and witty, which he remembered from the one and only civil conversation he had had with his fellow snake. Before their argument Harry could remember thinking that Riddle actually wasn't that bad of a fellow.

He was funny, but in a very snarky and sarcastic way that he loved. Harry also had a feeling that discussions on magic, politics, or any subject would be extremely enlightening. He just knew that Riddle would have interesting thoughts within that perfectly shaped head of his. The more he thought about it, the more he realized what an ass he had been. He didn't know what curse he used, he didn't know his reasoning, and he didn't have any idea what had actually happened _at all._

Harry should know, he had personal experience with this, that not everything is as it seems. You can't judge someone before you know all the facts and that's exactly what he had done. And what right did he have to judge anyhow! He had used the _Unforgivables_, even the _Cruciatus_, too many times to count. Yes, Riddle wasn't in the middle of a war, but its not like Harry was on some kind of pedestal. He really should have asked for his side before casting judgement. Hopefully the boy would forgive him.

All of a sudden, Harry realized he was at the doors to the library. He pushed them open slowly and took a look around. It was very quiet and dark...except for one lamp. At the table that lamp rested upon was none other than Tom Riddle. Dark grey oceans drank up the information within a large novel as if his very life depended on it. The sight reminded Harry of Hermione and he could feel his heart tighten. Before his emotions could manifest into any physical, Riddle looked up and pinned emeralds with a cold stare.

Harry wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

He strode over to the desk and sat down heavily, but gracefully. He dug out all the books on Potions he had, which was a lot because of Nick, and pulled out a notebook and pen. Like he'd ever use parchment? It just didn't make sense.

"Hello." Harry said in an amiable tone.

"Hello _Flamel._" Riddle drawled in that smug voice of his. Harry fought the urge to glare._ Remember, he has more right to be mad Potter. You were the one being a condescending know-it-all asshat._ Harry let out a sigh, but didn't allow himself to hunch like he wanted to. He would be strong in this. Even if he had been the one in the wrong, it didn't mean Riddle didn't have some explaining of his own to do. For all Harry knew, he really could have cursed that girl for no reason.

"Riddle...I would like to apologize." At these words Riddle's eyes alighted and before he could tell him off Harry continued. "I'm not sorry for everything, but I _am_ sorry for judging you so harshly before I knew all the facts. Your curse reminded me of memories I would like to forget and I lost myself for a moment. However, before I let go of this animosity completely, I need to hear your side of the story."

Riddle just stared for a moment, trapping Harry in his clear grey gaze. The boy's eyes were even more intense than usual, but he had stared into the eyes of _Him_ before, he could take any schoolboy. Harry couldn't help but feel as if those silver pools were assessing him for his worth. Finally, the eyes took on a sheen he didn't recognize, but Harry did see that he had passed whatever test he had been put under.

"I...will tell you my side. What happened was that after you had went off to the dormitories, I was just about to enter the Common Room when I heard someone mention my name. I decided to listen in, like any normal person, and heard her say some very..._rude __things."_

At this point Riddle's tone had switched from sounding as if he was talking about the weather, to dark and angry. For some reason, Harry preferred the enraged voice. It just sounded more _real._

"She called me a mudblood and my mother a worthless squib. Then, she said that my father was a disgusting muggle that didn't even want me because I was so dirty and worthless. I was infuriated and took it upon myself to curse her. It wasn't anything deadly, but it did hurt like hell. Is that good enough reason Fla-"

"That bitch!" Harry yelled while standing up. "How dare she say such hurtful things about your family! She doesn't know you at all and she thinks she can just-" Harry dug small pale hands into his mop of raven hair; pulling at it painfully.

"I just can't stand people like that!" After a few rounds of pacing, Harry finally sat down and ran one last hand through his locks in a pitiful attempt to straighten them out. Riddle was just staring at Harry in shock. For once, his mask wasn't up. And no one was even paying attention.

_Is he really that angry on my behalf? That's...that's extremely odd. _

Tom cocked his head slightly in interest. _Another piece added to the puzzle that is Harry Flamel. Too bad I have no idea what this piece means. Does he have issues with his blood status and family? _Riddle continued to roll ideas through his mind while Harry attempted to calm down. This reminded him so much of Draco and Snape making fun of his own parents. Each time Draco had said something about his "mudblood whore of a mother" and Snape would call his father "a disgusting prideful moron that deserved what he got" he had wanted to curse them so bad. It also reminded him of his time at the Dursleys, but even he wasn't ready to think on that.

But with those two slimy snakes he would have _loved _to curse them until they begged for mercy and took back what they said. The worst part wasn't that they were saying something about him, it was that they insulted those that couldn't fight back.

_Because they were dead._

Harry had no idea on what Riddle's family situation was, but if either of his parents were dead..._ohhh_ he'd be even more infuriated. Even if they were both whole and alive it wouldn't make it right!

With Snape, Draco, or anyone else who had talked bad about his parents and himself, he had just needed to do _something _to show he wasn't weak and that he could protect his parents', and his own, dignity. Something to show that _you couldn't mess with him _and _definitely _not his loved ones_. _

But he wasn't allowed to.

He wasn't allowed to do _anything _because he was the Gryffindor Golden Boy. He shouldn't even know what torture meant in the eyes of the Wizarding World. This situation just related to him on such a personal level that he couldn't possibly blame his fellow Slytherin. If it had been him, since he wasn't the Chosen One, he would probably have done the exact same thing.

Slowly, Harry came back to himself and groaned internally. _I can't believe I lost control like that. Are you a Slytherin or not Potter!? _Finally Harry took a look at the boy who he had now completely forgiven. By now, the man's mask was perfectly in place, not that Harry knew it hadn't been at any point. He gave a nervous smile, but didn't tap his fingers like he wanted to. He would keep that one last piece of dignity.

"Sorry about that Riddle. The situation just reminded me of something. Anyways, of course I understand what you did. While cursing isn't the best answer, I would have done the same. So! Let's get started on this project, shall we?" At Harry's exuberant tone Tom rolled his eyes and he gave an impish grin.

"By the way, now that we're on good terms, you're gonna have to entertain me in Potions."

"Sure Harry. _Of course_."

* * *

Btw, I didn't read this all the way through so there may be some mistakes. If it seems like anything is off, please tell me in a PM or review. I try to make my stories as grammatically correct as possible and I try to make the story flow easily, make sense etc. If it doesn't, I don't want that to be the reason why you quit reading. Its so easy to fix that there's no point in not. :) Also long reviews like Marigold (you are great!) make my updates come sooner and more action-packed. The next story shouldn't take so long, hopefully by next Friday, maybe earlier, but you know how I am. :) Don't be disappointed if it doesn't come for awhile. However, I have a better idea on what I'm doing so it shouldn't take a month next time. :D REVIEW!


End file.
